Alice SOS
by caww
Summary: Bella puts an add in all the major papers to Alice. She's been changed and she needs the Cullen's help.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, I just want to play with the characters a little differently-with a different view point.**

To: Alice Cullen call me.

My friend, how come you haven't seen me? I have

changed, I need your fashion sense now! Call me anytime..

Bella 911. SOS.

----

All's Bella wants is help. She can't find the one who changed her. He bit her, left her money, and was just gone.

Bella doesn't know what to do. She uses the money to have an add in all major newspapers to find Alice.

She also has the most amazing aroma that some Vampires are drawn to her for, if they get too close tho, they regret it.

**I know it's short but it's a start. Please let me know if this is good/bad? I'd like someone to review...please? ...it will help me improve and it would make me feel better...that I'm not all alone out in **

**the boonies....I have internet contact!**

**caww**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Twilight series nor characters: I'm just wanting to have a different view point with the characters...no money involved**

Jasper and Alice were looking for a present for Esme. They wanted to buy her a fountain for her

new garden. Alice finally said 'yes', to a fountain they both liked. The business was miles out of their

way and where they wanted to be. But it was one of the best in the nation.

She walked up with her tag-for the fountain, in her small petitie hand, to give to the sales clerk at the cashier

counter, and waited for the sales clerk to notice her.

The sales clerk looked over at Alice, when she saw the tag she said,

" You can drive around to the back of the building, to have the fountain loaded."

Alice nodded they had rented a trailer to haul the fountain to Esme and Carlisle's home.

When Alice came up to the counter, the sales clerk, had been watching and listening to the TV.

The clerk was watching her son's team playing well. She had not turned the TV

down so Alice overheard:

The announcer say," My Gosh, that was a fast game! Remember last year the game between

the winning rival and our school- we went into 'over time'? Well, since we have extra time for this

hour, the players sadly aren't here yet, and they won't be coming anytime soon... it seems for

their interview scheduled here soon." Everyone could hear his sigh of frustration. He continued,

"I have a few chosen announcements to read to you from the personal section of the newspaper."

Alice eye brows went up...as she listened to his words. This really was a small, trusting, or

bored community. As she listened tho, she couldn't believe it!

She was hearing her name and Bella's!

Alice stopped and stared at the store clerk for awhile.

Jasper felt Alice's emotions of shock, hope, and wonder. He had been behind her a few yards back,

talking quietly on the cell phone to Carlisle.

He walked as fast as he could once he realized that Alice was in shock!

He put his hand in hers, and gave her his support. He looked down into her face. She was still

looking at the store clerk with wonder. He hadn't been listening to the noise of the TV, nor the

store clerk, and wondered what was going on. He had just gotten off his cell phone sharing with

Carlisle, that they found the perfect gift for Esme, he gave the measurements of the fountain, so

Carlisle could make room in the garage to hide it from Esme. Carlisle was so excited about

Esme's present. He knew Alice and Jasper would pick out a fitting fountain for the aura of the

place.

Jasper looked at the clerk and Alice several times, squeezed Alice's hand again..as the TV

continued to blare loudly. He thought it was live.

Alice spoke then, "Pardon me madam, is there anyway we can get a copy of that program?

The lady turned around and said, " Yeah, they sell recorded tapes, each week at the high

school, we are the only one's around here that have a TV station at the school! Any sale goes to

help improve the school too! Isn't that neat?"

They nodded politly.

She looked at the young couple and thought,

'Gee, some children have all the luck with genetics...these two are so cute together!'

She looked at Alice and wondered about her expression... and she thought

'Hhmm, they should be in school...shouldn't they be?..hard to say about ages tho..maybe they are

home schooled...oh yeah... she must have heard something puzzling to her -maybe they just

need to hear it again?.' she then asked,

" Is there something that you want to hear again? He reads from the personnel section all the

time-when it get's slow. This is a tape, It's mainly a recording of my son and the high school

team."

Alice nodded,"Oh... really? Yes,...Please can you rewind it back to the information about Bella?"

It turned out that the TV was on one side of the room and the recorder was on the other side in a

book shelf. As the lady walked over to the recorder she talked a mile a minute, and said,

"Of course, You don't know how many girls have called long distance to that number! There are

four girls who I know of, who just called to harass this Bella. I caught one of them, and spoke my

mind about her upbringing. Her name is Isabella-but everyone calls her Bella-too, another girl

from church, I heard from her mother, that she had called because she does have a friend named

Alice Cullen too..and her Alice moved away last year, and she loves to shop..her name is just

Bella, not a nick name for Isabella-tho.

I bet this Bella, is soo frustrated, with... all the wrong people calling her-all over the state(s)

with people leaving messages and calling her at all hours too!"

Alice couldn't help but smile at that.

The lady continued," Some silly girls of our community even gossip that they think

this Bella is an actress or something. "

She rolled her eyes and continued,

"I feel soo sorry for the Bella from the newspaper..trying to find her friend. The add has been in

the paper for quite awhile."

She sighed heavily, as she glanced at Jasper and Alice. She continued," I've lost several of my

best friends over the years. They probably married a couple of times so it's hard to trace

them,especially now!" She smiled and asked,

"By chance is your name Alice too and do you know a Bella ?! Funny it's such a small world

sometimes.."She shook her head.

Alice nodded but the lady didn't seem to really see her do that.

Jasper thought,

" This lady's comments are hitting right on the button too many times..I hope she doesn't start

thinking of us as mythical beings!? So far her emotions just seem calm, curious, and helfpul."

The lady went to the recorder, re wound the tape, and pushed play.

Alice and Jasper both heard the message. Jasper looked just as surprised and then saddened

by the meaning behind the words...too.

Alice wrote the information down, and thanked her. Alice thought she had been watching a live

show too, but once she realized it was a recording she got anxious..She felt that Bella needed her

already...and 'why' hadn't she seen it that Bella was 'changed'? For that's the message she got

from hearing the message.

She groaned and Jasper kissed her on the forehead.

Alice looked up worried to Jasper and he asked,

"Madam, can you please tell us when this tape was recorded.?" He used his southern charm to

talk with her-he didn't breathe to ask the question, but he sounded normal to the sales lady.

He didn't understand it, he had just fed hours ago..and he was doing so well. He thought it must

be Alice and his reactions to hearing about Bella. The 'worry' started again. He had hoped by

getting away with Alice, from all the family tensions, that they would forgive themselves and live

life pleasantly again....but they were still being tormented way out here too!

To him it was another sign, they should just move back to protect Bella, and he missed her too..

Which they still hadn't done...Alice kept saying she wasn't seeing anything of Bella.

She called Angela many times to ask how everyone was doing. Angela would talk about everyone and

then lastly bring up Bella. So it seemed Bella had been fine the last time she had called Angela-

now when was that?

They thought Alice had been too far away, and that's why she didn't see Bella anymore.

Since Jasper was thinking of the past/ and now in seconds...

He hoped the personal message was maybe less then a week old..but the lady did give the

impression it has been longer then that.

The lady said," My boy played in this game and I'm just so tickled he did so well, that I play it all the

time-I can't seem to get enough of it." She smiled with such joy that Jasper smiled too. Jasper and

Alice weren't sure if she just rewind too far-too fast... but they thought she did it on purpose

because of the way she started talking again," See the boy with the curly dark hair on the left

that's him.... my boy!"

Jasper said," He did that-play really well!" She beamed. Then she stopped the tape, pushed eject,

pulled out the tape, and all three read the label. It was dated 4 and 1/2 weeks ago.

Alice groaned and quietly said to Jasper-for his ears only,

"Gee she's been suffering by herself for so long?

I hope she understands that we haven't been anywhere to hear or read something like this?!

I wonder who changed her?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulder, he thanked the lady and gave her the money for the fountain, she

gave them the receipt, they drove back, and got the fountain in the trailer. They got it in with

their work crane..they also went to the high school to get a copy.

They had plenty of copies and they bought one to let the family get their own impressions- too.

They drove to Carlisle and Esme's home, Carlisle and Jasper and Alice got the fountain hidden,

and Carlisle was the first one they talked to about Bella.

Carlisle was also wondering why Alice couldn't see Bella.

caww

**Please review! It's the only way I will improve! Good/Bad is ok just let me know. Thanks for reading ! **


	3. Chapter 3

****

I don't own the Twilight series nor the characters. I'm just wanting to have a different view point with the characters..no money involved.

Bella had heard the phone ring, she could hear it upstairs, and knew Charlie had answered it,

while she was doing her homework. She jumped, 20 minutes later, when Charlie yelled at the bottom of

the stairs for her to hear him..

" Bella? We are invited to go to La Push on Friday to listen to

the Elders' tell a story. They want us to be there at 6 pm..

we will be sitting with Billie and Harry's families....OK kiddo?."

I thought,

_'Perfect, now I have a better excuse for not going to the dance.'_ I turned my head

towards the door and yelled back,

" OK, Dad Thank's for letting me know!"

I went back to doing my homework. I had changed a bit after Edward and his family left...they left me for good, in the hospital when James attacked me. I missed Edward so very much...His last words to me

were," I love you Bella, you are the most important person to me on this Earth, but you need to be safe, and because of me and who I am ...I can't promise you anymore that I...we... can keep you safe. This

accident showed me...that other Vampire's might hurt you too. I can't risk being the cause of having you hurt. "

His eyes were in such sorrow.

"I also believe that Victoria and Laurent will let the Volturi know about you knowing about Vampires....we need to make it seem to the Volturi... that we never existed in your life...please forgive me and..forget

me?! If we stay... and they do...then life won't be the same for Charlie, Renee, Phil, and your friends that you've made at Forks High...but even more I care that life won't be the same for you. I can't risk

that for you Bella...Bella..I really can't."

He kissed me on the few places where I didn't hurt. I was in shock with his words-tears fell down my cheeks, the monitor beeped like crazy, the pain medicine for my injuries kicked in, and I

drifted off to my unhappy sleep.

It took me a long time to recover, I was having withdrawal symptoms from Edward being gone, and my injuries were worse then my usual accidents. Renee had helped in her way, and I healed very slowly.

Renee called Forks High soon after she arrived at the hospital and we talked. She asked the school, what she could do.. to help me stay caught up, while I was recovering in the hospital.

Angela called Renee soon after, and offered to help me over the phone with my classes.

Renee really liked Angela. Renee stayed with me at the hospital for along time, she tried to convince me to move back with Phil and her.. but I needed to go back to Charlie and my memories.

Renee was called back to help Phil with an injury he got. He also wasn't truly 'living' while Renee was helping me. I could see that Phil brought out the best in her, I was so surprised that one person could

makesuch a difference in her life.

Charlie came to get me at the hospital, to bring me to the airport, so we could go home to Forks. I knew, already that Angela would be at the airport, wating to help Charlie, to help me be more

comfortable on the drive home. Angela and I became better friends over the phone, I don't know how I could have survived without Angela, and she kept me focused.

Angela's family even met Charlie and me at the airport. Angela seemed to be a 'natural' nurse, and started helping me right away. Charlie loved her. He was tickled that Angela always wanted to have a ride

in a Police car and being in the Chief of Police's car was even better! Her brother made comments that he was so jealous Angela got to do this.

While in the hospital, I kept thinking about 'my Edward' and I had dreams that he wasn't happy that we weren't together.

I had decided in the hospital, with nothing to do, and being bored so many hours of the day-with my only job was of healing and recovering:

That 'if' I did... even better in school, got a part time job, saved my money, then I could go to Italy, and ask the Volturi to change me! I believed maybe my aroma would smell good to them, and make it so

they would say yes. I believed I could make my case believable, I also wondered.... if I knew how to find another Vampire in the USA, I would try them to help me too... but I knew for sure Vampire's were in

Italy.

Once changed, then I could find Edward, and I had so many day dreams that Edward would be 'so happy' to see me....

Sometimes I would dwell on the fact, that if Edward had gotten to James..just.. a few minutes later, I would already be a Vampire and I would be with my true love for ever. I still loved Edward, how could I

not? He was in my heart and soul. I wanted to be with him for eternity.

I also occasionally still had nightmares over Laurent and Victoria. Where did they go? Did they go to Italy or were they around some where close. I shivered a lot when I thought that way.

Sometimes I had dreams that I was their prey. I would wake up screaming, Charlie would come into my room and wake me up. He often asked me who was Victoria? I would just say a 'bully', who didn't like

me because of Edward. He wouldn't ask anymore questions once I spoke of Edward.

Carlisle had called Charlie up after the accident, and told him they were 'in the witness protection program', and a few people had moved to Forks, that knew their other life, so they had to move again.

Charlie believed the story and felt sorry for me. He was even more sorry that Carlisle had to leave. Forks missed him as a doctor and how much good Carlisle had been to their community.

Charlie sometimes woke me up to ask me about Laurent too?

I would tell him I couldn't remember anymore...I was still taking meds and he believed me that it was the meds that were making me forget.

I didn't know Charlie also thought that Laurent and Victoria were the one's who recognized the Cullen's from their other life, and that's why they had to leave me and Forks.

caww

**Please review and let me know if this is ok. Help is the only way I will become better...and change is good.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is before Bella is changed, months before she puts an add in the papers all over the world.

_________________________________________________

Bella's point of view:

As Charlie and I tried to make it over to where Harry and Billy's family were sitting. A very old

woman stood up, with her back to me, she was shorter then me, and she lost her balance when

she turned around, and bumped into me! I can't believe I caught her, for the first time in my life, I

wasn't clumsy. I didn't fall down from her movements, and she gazed up at me with beautiful

hazel eyes, her wrinkly face was actually beautiful-with lots of smile lines, and her white hair

looked silky.

I was lost in her eyes..I had felt this different kind of shock go thru my body-that I had never felt

with anyone before, I couldn't move, and I felt she was seeing my whole life within seconds.

Jacob had been leading the way, for us to follow, and he turned around to make sure we were still

following. His eyes had gotten bigger as he saw me that I was not following, I could see that his

face kept going back to the anicent one and watching me watch her. He stood perfectly still.

The woman reached for my hands. She looked like she was going into a trance, very much..

like I remembered Alice used to do. Thinking of Alice made me sad, and the woman took a

surprised gasp.

I decided to stay really still and I kept my eyes on the woman.

The women started talking in the old language which Charlie and I didn't know. I felt

uncomfortable hearing the foreign words. The whole community there stopped talking and

listened to the words. It was soo very quiet.

__________________________________________

Charlie heard gasps from many of the older folks there. He looked down at Sam, who was the

closest to Bella, the woman, and him. He saw that Sam looked like he was in shock, as he

listened-Charlie could see that he knew what the old woman was saying. Charlie then glanced

over at Jacob, Jacob looked like he wasn't listening just looking at how beautiful Bella looked to

him. Charlie glanced around at the crowd until he saw Billy and Harry. He groaned quietly to

himself when he saw their faces. He knew, now, that Bella had touched a very important woman

at this event. He just hoped they had not offended anyone by not being tribe members, and

touching this important woman?! Charlie then glanced at the woman's eyes and felt completely

calm-even tho she was not looking at him...and he thought she was lost in thought.

_______________________________________

Bella's point of view:

The woman came out of her trance, gave Bella a kiss and spoke in perfect English,

"Thank you."

I thought, maybe it was a lot of words just to say thank you...but then I got the shivers and thought

of Edward and Alice and hoped it wasn't because I knew a few Vampires....?

Even tho I was lost in thought I remembered to say,

" Your welcome." As she turned around to go to a building in the distance.

____________________________

Charlie looked again at the woman and the crowd, and saw that they looked at Bella like she was

a star. The woman walked away from them, and many women got up to follow her. Jacob made a

noise that caught their attention, and gestured to have them follow him again.

______________________

Bella's point of view

Charlie, Jacob, and I finally made it to Billy and Harry's spot, there was enough room to sit

comfortably. As I sat down, I looked toward the story teller and he was looking at us. I blushed.

Then I noticed everyone was looking at us too. I felt my face must have been so red, and that's

why people looked so much at us. I looked at the crowd with questioning eyes.

Harry finally broke the spell, and told the story teller to start, but Charlie and I still saw people

sneaking looks at us, and every time I couldn't help but blush. I was so uncomfortable and

stressed.

After the meeting, Charlie and I got into the car, and before Charlie started the engine. I had to

ask,

" Dad, what did I do? To cause everyone to look at me or us like that?

Charlie said, " You got me kid. I've never seen that woman before. She's probably the oldest Elder

I have ever seen at any story telling I've been to. Maybe just saving her from falling, is why you got

such attention. Maybe most people there are scared of her?" He sighed and glanced over at Bella

and continued,

" I just have no idea Bells. I'll try to find out later..when things have calmed down..OK Bells?"

He reached over and messed up my hair...in his playful manner.

After Charlie starting the engine to go home, I leaned back in the car seat, I knew that the woman

had seen something, and what ever she saw, I had the feeling that I was going to be involved in

something whether I liked it or not! I kept shivering with that thought. If she was happy-if the crowd

was happy did that mean Edward and his family were going to get hurt? I got so tired and just

wanted to relax and sleep.

When they were leaving La Push, they could hear happy hollers and whoops from the crowd that

still was there.

That night I had the strangest dream...

Edward was there, trying to come closer to me, but I was telling him to stay away from me..Alice

was trying to walk closer to me and touch me too, and I leaped back with horror.

I woke up, my sheets were damp, my body was so hot, and I was so scared. Charlie didn't come

to wake me up..so I guess at least I didn't scream.

Luckily it was a Saturday.

I didn't want to think about La Push and started to think about Italy instead.

In three weeks, I would be out of school for two weeks. It was a two week vacation. I had gotten

money from Phil and Renee, and Charlie and the guys at the police station had contributed to

plane tickets to Italy for me. I had been an A+ student, and the job on helping the community with

my cooking had helped a lot for me to save money. Charlie and the guys suggested I make more

meals to help others who couldn't or didn't have time to cook. Thru cooking and finding out what

health problems some had, I had gotten rewarded on saving more then one life. They were so

grateful that they also helped me to afford the trip to Italy. I was a like a hero to many. Angela and

her boyfriend has also helped me with the cooking..so they got a reward too.

___________________________

Leah had called me the day before I was to leave for Italy and asked me to come to La Push. The

gang wanted me to be with them for a little while. The said they were going to miss me....I didn't

think two weeks was really that long, but I agreed to come over.

caww


	5. Chapter 5

The Plans made in La Push...

still before Bella was changed and before she put the add in the paper!

Leah had gotten Bella to come to La Push but they met

in Jacob's garage.

Jacob smiled at Bella first and gave her a hug, The guys smiled at her and gave her excited

glances at her... tho shyly.. too.

"Thanks for coming to see us before you go." they 'all' said those words at the same time!

Bella couldn't help but smile at them...she didn't think they planned it that way.

Because they looked surprised too!

We want you to do something for us...and we know you aren't

going to want to do it at all !."

Paul said and smiled gently-while winking at her-trying to prepare her.

" We know you don't like seeing blood or smell it...but this is important to be a sister to

us...please... Bella do this for...us? ." Sam smiled and tried to give Bella a confident smile

that everything will be ok.

She couldn't believe it, that she was being told ahead of time that blood was involved.

You know how we feel about you? That you are practically family? We want you to be more then

just friends with us...sooo." Embry pleaded.

They stopped, looked at each other, to give each other the confidence to say more....

Bella nodded to them, to continue, and that she wanted to know what they planned....

Jacob said, " We want you to be able to go to our bon fires... feeling like you belong more... even

tho you weren't born into the tribe. We finally thought of a way... that can make it be so...but you

need to have a bit of Indian blood in you. We will always be your brothers...that you are not an

only child anymore."

He looked seriously into her eyes.

then asked,"Ok?"

Bella turned white.. thinking of a Shirley Temple movie, she remembered seeing along time ago

with her mother. The story was in the frontier days, and Shirley had met a boy near her age, he

was an American Indian. He punctured their thumbs, Shirley did it so they would be blood

brothers. Bella just knew they were going to do something like that to her...it was important

to them so it was important to her. She wanted to make them happy. She took a deep breath and

hoped that she would be worthy of their trust. She also wanted more than anything: to belong...so

she reluctantly agreed.

Leah was there to distract her-that was the plan. She had sandalwood incense burning in the

garage-hopefully to cover up the smell of all their blood?! She knew about Bella's sensitivity to the

sight and smell of blood.

The gang tho told Bella that every finger was needed to make the sacrifice of becoming a

member to their family.

Bella had never heard of anyone having so many 'wanting' to be blood brothers with anyone!

She gulped a lot and tried to smile, tho her heart was now beating more loudly and pounding

stronger then usual. She thought they were all so close that they could hear her too.

She thought about all the accidents she had ever had..and really-a pin prick was really nothing...

not that major... really she sighed...she tried to tell herself that..even having memories of

'that day' in Biology...she knew these hurts would heal faster...but she...still blinked a few time

before she let Jacob hold her hand...her left hand-which wasn't her dominant hand was agreed

upon..

Earlier that day:

1. Paul had been asked to have:

Vanilla in his meals like: vanilla yogurt, vanilla ice cream, vanilla in milk etc

2. Embry was asked to eat/drink anything that he could add:

Oranges with. He liked oranges so he just ate them until he saw Bella.

3. Jared was asked to have:

Chocolate with his meals, like chocolate pancakes, chocolate milk, chocolate candy, chocolate in

coffee,etc.

4. Jacob was asked to have:

Apples with what ever he ate or drank so he had apple juice, apple pie, and just ate apples.

and...

5. Sam was asked to have:

Lemons in anything he ate or drank, he had lemonade, lemon on pancakes, lemon on fish,etc.

Leah picked out songs that Bella liked and knew, they started singing together and just looking

into each others eyes.. from the first prick-Leah decided to call Seth, who was with Harry and

Charlie in the house. Leah wanted his help when she saw how white Bella got. Luckily for all of

them Bella held her nose, she hoped she wouldn't react to the smell of everyone's blood. She

made sure she didn't look at the procedure either.

Seth and Leah were fun together, and they joked with her, and made her smile the way brothers

and sisters do. when they want to distract some one.

Bella felt every prick, it wasn't as bad as other blood related problems she had in the past, granted

she didn't like it, but at least she hadn't fainted yet...they all let her do what ever she needed to

stay awake and mix their blood with hers. Bella would have to remember sandalwood worked for

her...even tho she was holding her nose, she knew when she let go..she would breathing more

then fresh air.

They all pricked their own thumbs but Jacob pricked each finger of Bella's.. the smallest prick he

could do- the way the ancient one told them to do the procedure.

When it was over they gave her orange juice with ice shavings in it...so she would feel better.

She was grateful They had put band aides on each finger for Bella. Each band aide had been

scented with rose oil, and each thumb had a scented band aide on it too.. so she wouldn't react

to their blood..just in case.

They then got Harry and Billie, and went with her to Charlie's house, picked him up, got Bella's

luggage, and her other personal belongings she needed to fly on the airplanes with. They drove

Charlie and Bella to the airport. They each gave Bella something of their own to put on her new

lucky charm bracelet, to make her remember them by...even Charlie had bought a charm for her

bracelet...she thought the whole things was odd..but she was too excited to think much about it.

The last she remembered was everyone waving at her from the parking lot as she looked down at

them heading to Italy.

caww


	6. Chapter 6

**just 'cause I brought up about sharing blood-pricking the finger and being blood

brothers/sisters..., I don't want to be blamed for not giving the warning.. especially ...not in

today's world with...well just to be safe 'don't mix your blood'.

I don't own Stephenie Meyers Twilight Series, no money involved, and I just wanted to practice writing ideas down.

Bella in Italy.

When Bella arrived in Italy, she rented a car, she had hoped to make it all the way to the Volturi,

but her mind said rest, and her body so agreed. As she was driving closer to Volterra...She saw a small village by the sea and pulled into a

beautiful little villa . There was a beautiful black and gold sign with the words:

'Room for Rent'

With another sign that had the words:

'Bed and Breakfast'.

That convinced her-this place was her first spur of the moment decision, and drove

her car to the office, and asked for a room to rest for the night..

Bella was delighted with the homey feeling, there were three rooms for rent, and she got

to choose which room she wanted to stay in. She picked the one facing the beach. The owners

spoke English-

Thank goodness because Bella was nervous enough. The owners had been born in the USA,

They loved their villa. They enjoyed Bella's comments, they talked about the good 'ol days in the USA, and laughed at

some of the changes that Bella noticed and shared.

Bella told them, she planned only to spend one night, but she might just stay a little longer.

They told her what ever she decided the room was available.

She told them that she was planning to travel to Volterra, they told her that

Volterra was celebrating a holiday all that week...so it will be busy and fun.

She had taken a shower, eaten a little, took a nap for a couple of hours, and felt refreshed.

She walked down to the beach. She watched the waves, for awhile, and was happy to see a seal in the waves. Bella smiled and

thought that this was a treasure for her memories.

By this time the sun was almost setting, some shadows were on the trees near by, and she

just stood still watching the colors on the waves, feeling destiny was coming soon.

She saw something sparkle in the water-not too far away, she walked over to the sparkle, and

reached down to pick it up. It seemed out of place to be in this kind of environment and she

glanced at it closely. It was just a rock, so she tossed it back in the water.

She felt the wind pick up, she was turning around, to go back to her room, when she

noticed that the people she remembered seeing weren't around anymore. She wondered how

they moved so fast..or maybe time just flew by, and that she had just spaced off for a bit.

Bella had been thinking of the Cullen's, when she felt the air change, she felt a blast of cold fast

air whip around her twice. She looked around and felt the 'mythical' feeling. The voice she heard

behind her was old and raspy-not with beauty at all...she felt confused, and maybe it was just her

nerves from being on such a long flight...but she knew something was about to happen

to her soon. This isn't what she had expected, it wasn't planned, and she didn't have everything on

her if she got changed. Her heart was pounding.

She hadn't turned her head to see what he looked like-her body was failing her wishes.

He said his words slowly near her left ear. She felt, he had all the time in the world, and she

didn't. She couldn't help but shiver and listen quietly.

" Scrumptious...smelling...You... smell.. sooo... good," He cooed," I want to take You home for

breakfast! "

Then he cackled. He coughed(his venom almost choked him). He started humming-nothing that

she recognized. She thought of him as a very old being. She barely heard,

"Do you have a dog? You kind of smell like 'dog' too. I love dogs." She could hear the smile in his

voice.

Bella was confused, nervous, and she thought,

"I smell like a dog?...How odd?!"

She wasn't sure her voice would work properly, but if 'this was her chance to be changed', she

tilted her neck knowing she was helping him. She closed her eyes,and hoped she wouldn't be

waiting long ! She hoped, he wouldn't drink from her....over and over she repeated the words:

"I want to be a Vampire..I want to be a Vampire, etc."

Bella heard him gasp in front of her! She kept her eyes closed tightly now, she tried to keep her

body still- even tho, she knew her knees were shaking, and she began to shiver with cold.

Such a long silence...She could feel his body moving even closer to her trembling, uncontrollable

shivering. She thought as she was repeating the above words,

"If my heart doesn't calm down, I'm sure I'm going to faint....oh please not that!" Bella still

couldn't/wouldn't.. open her eyes.

The being glanced at her quiet moving lips, and could finally make out the 'English words', she

was concentrating on saying to herself....over and over. She wasn't acting like all the other

humans he knew, he picked up that she was concentrating on her hopes, and dreams.

He leaned in closer to her, and distracted her by whispering slowly into her ear,

"What? You know? You know what I am?"

Bella took a deep breath, she couldn't believe herself-that she decided...she was going to make

an effort to talk to this being. She had to try to get her wish to come true-and this might be her

only chance!

She wasn't sure, but 'if' she didn't act now!..She might not be alive later, to wish, that she had

done this encounter differently. She didn't want to be dead and left underground some where...or

lost at sea...never to be found again.

She whispered with courage. "I think you're a Vampire. You're body gives off so much cold..and

you 'are so fast'n and your scent is like no other. ..I knew a Vampire family, and they left me, to keep me safe.

I need to be a Vampire, so I can find them! Please help me by changing me?!"

She tried to open her eyes, but her mind/body wouldn't listen to her.

If she had opened her eyes she would have seen a different kind of Vampire.

He had grey,black, and white streaks in his full head of hair, a close trimmed beard, and

mustache that curved upward at the ends, with long side burns-all with the streaks of grey. He

was one of the older looking Vampires and he had never liked it..that he had been changed when

he was 'so old'. His eye color was a bit odd. He had red, hazel, and a bit of yellow streaks in his

iris's. He was slim and he wasn't much taller then Bella.

As the old man, took a step back to look at Bella better, even with her eyes closed Bella's

expressions made him question so many things in seconds:he saw her determination, her want.

He decided he wanted a daughter in this world of his. He leaned in and sniffed her again,

...."You do smell so tempting...I wonder how your aroma will be as a Vampire?"

He saw her blush, he came closer to her and blew his breath on her. She was so surprised it

smelled so horrible-she actually fainted. He caught her, he placed her neck below his chin as he

carried her to his place-he so enjoyed her aroma. Her charm bracelet was the only noise he heard

as he carried her. Her arm was swinging back and forth.

He always moved, way too fast, and no one ever saw him-human nor Vampire.

He could feel her heart beating-well... and fast-under the circumstances.

He still had to decide: on drinking from her or changing her?!

He could hear Bella sleep talking, he decided to ask her questions, and she answered him!

He learned her name, that she cared for Edward, she told him which room she was staying in,

where her things were. He never dreamed, Bella would talk so much in her sleep..to him of all

beings.

When he gently put Bella down on his velour couch, he thought about how he had been changed-

he wanted her change to be better then his. He realized, he would have to go up to the attic, and

bring down appropriate items that Bella might need. He hadn't gone up there in awhile-he brought

down as much as he thought she would need.

In the past, when he changed someone, something-

always went wrong, and many times the new born woke up by themselves. He either had to leave

to feed...or he would attack his newborn, or he had to get a lot of fresh air....which he was surprised he had been gone for days.

He didn't understand why he reacted that way,when he made a newborn. He didn't know if he had gifts or not.

If it happened again. he wanted Bella to know he tried to help her...if she stayed, he

was sure she would explore his home, she would find the things he left for her, and she would find his note.

He gathered things he knew women or female Vampires needed, so everything seemed right for

her, when she would wake up later..yes some things were old, but what he had.. would work in this

time, and age. Then he quietly went to her rented room, and grabbed all of her things. Bella still

had not woke up when he got back.

He had a small mouth, large straight white teeth that many other Vampires did not have, a narrow

nose. He had to open his mouth wider then most Vampires to get the desired affect. He learned

that if he chose larger/taller victims that his mouth hurt him. It just hurt to open so wide-he

often thought he was flawed-that's why he tried to live invisible, close but far enough.

He learned to choose the petite humans with bad souls. When he was done, he would take their bodies

out to sea. He found he craved seals, sharks, and occasionally baby whale's blood-more then humans.

So when he breathed on Bella....he had forgotten he had fed on a shark just a few hours before he smelled her.

...and obviously Bella didn't like the smell.

He got comfortable to bite her. He was so surprised that she tasted wonderful with his first bite.

He had wanted to bite her 8 times, so the change would start sooner. He knew his venom and

her blood would mix soon, but when 'he' started to feel a different kind of sick,

after the third bite-he wondered about Bella's blood-what was in it? Should Vampires test their victim's blood?

He had to stop, and just concentrate on telling her what to expect and look for...He hoped he

could make it thru the three days?! For the first time he thought he might have to go to the

Volturi for their opinion on why he felt this way!? He never wanted to let them know he had been

changed-but there were times he was glad he knew 'they' were around, and they weren't too far

away.

When he had the house built he wanted it to be sound proof. So, Bella or anyone changed...

could scream the pain as loud as needed, and no one would know or hear.

During her painful change-she kept going back to all of her memories of her injuries in the past,

and she compared the pain. She told this Vampire everything...he was curious of the American

Indian world, some day, he would have to travel, and see the First People of the USA.

Bella was shocked that she was 'talking endlessly' being in soo much pain. There were a few places that she

thought her human hurts were worse. The Vampire agreed with her. She never once opened her eyes to

see him. They both could not understand why?

He told her he had someone return her rental car...because she probably couldn't be around

people for awhile. He noticed the more times Bella was changing to a Vampire the more he

wasn't feeling his muscles, they were starting to feel heavy, and he felt tired.

He was honest with her, he was sorry he wouldn't be there, when her heart stopped, and he had

wanted to help her find her Edward immediately.

When her heart stopped beating she woke up all by herself. She didn't remember at first what he

told her....but his scent was everywhere. She wasn't chained, or locked in the house, and most

importantly...she didn't feel like a slave to him.

She explored the whole house , she had found earlier, a room near the front

door with all of her belongings: her phone, her flight ticket's home, her clothes, her shoes-

everything + what he had left for her.

She looked in the kitchen again, and there was blood in the refrigerator...there was a note inside,

" I'll be back in a few days..this is for you. Enjoy drink up It's seal blood. If you don't like it, sorry.

It''s the best and the easiest to catch in this area."

She waited four days for him, he never came back, the seal blood was ok, but she was running

out of it. Once her throat gave her the warning signs, letting her know she needed to hunt...she smelled

the seals in the seawater, she smelled dolphins too, but it was the seals that caught her interest.

She wasn't sure if it was because he introduced the seal to her or if she 'just' liked the smell better.

Then she remembered more of his words. So she was grateful for his training.

She dove as graceful as any swimmer, into the water, and found six seals during her hunt, she

caught them one at a time, and drank their blood while underwater. She didn't want the sharks to come after her with

blood leaking into the water- so she was very careful not to leave a drop, and she learned to survive..

She stayed at his place few hours longer, and then thought of the Cullen' s, and had to find them.

She decided since she was now changed, there was no reason for her to seek out the Volturi.

caww

**Please review, I know it's long...sorry. just let me know if it's good or bad...and if you think where I'm going with this?**


	7. Chapter 7

oops if you read this already, it's a little different-I did some changes that I didn't catch earlier....caww

I don't have any claims to the Twilight series, nor characters...I'm just using my imagination a bit.

Soul's don't feel well

Bella had her dark sun glasses on, she had learned many things after she started hunting for

herself.. Yes, her iris's were red, but not the bloody red of a human-changed new born Vampire...it

was still an odd color for a human-so she wore her sun glasses. She found that human blood didn't

make her feel thirsty. She thanked the powers to be..

The old vampire had also given her lots of money...she decided she needed a name for him so

she started thinking of him as Grey Beard. She decided to travel the coast, so it was easier for

her, to stop her thirst, and catch herself a fast sea food meal. She had no desire to be in the

forests anywhere yet in Europe. She wished she was back in Washington now...

When she had arrived in the next town, the weather had been about 65 degrees outside, and

cloudy. So there were families playing at the park. She had glanced around and tested the wind,

the wind wasn't blowing her scent anywhere-which she was content with. She opened her book of

Romeo and Juliet and pretended to be reading.

She knew she had to blink, breathe, follow the words with her eyes, turn the pages, and react like

laughing, disgust, or feeling sad sometimes. She knew she had to let her hair fall in front of her

sometimes, and use her hand to flick the strands back over her shoulder. She also knew to cross

her ankles and stretch them every so often. She didn't cross her legs because she didn't want to

be a role model for some of the children if they did get dazzled by her... to get varicose veins.

She studied humans everyday, since she was changed, in a natural environment-this was

sometimes why she went to the park, to remember to copy human gestures. She had all the time

in the world now to perfect her skills.

She found she loved swimming, and swimming with the dolphins in the early morning, made the

mornings so much better! She was surprised the dolphins even came around her, they showed

up most of the time when she was in the water. She was happy, that so far, she needed only one

seal a day to keep her thirst at bay. She also noticed that most humans weren't dazzled by her.

She was so relieved.

She often played back the old Vampire's words in her head...

"What would her scent be like once she was a Vampire?.

She felt chilled when she thought about it. Why was she thinking about it?

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and heard a disgust sound in the distance, she looked

up and scanned the horizon.

The wind had changed and in the tree line were two scents that she knew were not human. She

knew right away that they were Vampires. She glanced over at them and with her excellent sight,

she saw their red iris's. She couldn't understand why they didn't want to hide their eyes, nor why

they were being so foreward, and she immediately thought of the words 'shock and awe'. She

frowned with those words.

Bella knew Italy men were different but still. She didn't like these Vampire red eyes the two men

had. She closed her eyes and frowned. If a human had seen that look, they would have thought,

"She wants to be left alone-don't bother her."

She heard one of the men..say," Why does she play with her toys...why act like she's

human...disgusting-she won't come, and be with her 'own' kind."

They were dressed well, but she wasn't interested in blowing her cover, she turned her head from

them. They were not the Cullen's...so she bent her head down, as if she were reading again, and

just closed her eyes.. for awhile just to listen to the families talk and the two Vampires. She heard:

several USA families, a few Latino's, and one or two Australian families-all very distinct sounds.

She smiled. She liked hearing the voices of families.

She was shocked with how quiet the Vampires were. She had hoped they would leave her...but

she didn't know....?

All of sudden she felt the air move fast around her. The two Vampires were on either side of her.

She looked up into their eyes. She could see now, that both Vampire's could see her eyes well,

they were puzzled by her eye color. They leaned in closer- like they were really 'interested in her',

like 'she!' was dazzling them, that they couldn't get enough of her scent! She tried to move her

body away from them, but they were like magnets to her, and adjusted to still be closer to her.

She was wondering,

"What is going on here? They act like I'm a Siren or something?!"

They weren't as tall as the Cullen men, but they were about 3 inches taller then her, and bulky.

They both talked to her at the same time.

One said, Hey Baby, arn't you just a beautiful thing!"

The second one said,"You smell heavenly....how can that be?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looked at them with no emotion, crossed her arms close to her

chest, so her body language said not interested in them,

"I'm looking for the Cullen clan have you heard of them?"

She didn't really want to have eye contact with them-she had no desire to encourage them, and

she stared at the horizon waiting for an answer...but she felt something wrong or that something

was going to go wrong.

Her body tensed up, she glanced at the families, no one was looking at her, darn..But in less then

two human blinks-both Vampires grabbed her under her arms, lifted her off the ground, and ran

with her past the tree lines. By the time she realized that she was not at the park, to think with

protest. they were putting her feet down on the ground by the dense trees.. They still had not

gotten their hands off of her body.

She got angry and finally growled,

" Let me go."

They just grinned at her, leaned their bodies in closer, with their noses in her hair. She was so

disgusted that they weren't getting away from her. If she had still been human she would have

have been terrified, so she was more surprised that the growl came from her!

They were still breathing in her scent. She felt more anger come over her. They both had hands

near her mouth, well still holding her shoulders closer to their bodies, their scent smelled of

humans and she hated that smell on them. She quickly turned her head and swiftly bit their hands

near the palm, wrist area, and their little finger. She was so surprised that she drew blood-that she

could see her teeth marks on their hands....No matter how angry she was right now-if she had

been human she would have blushed that she had done such damage..and she was actually

proud of herself. Of course actions bring reactions...soo..

They got angry instantly- they didn't even speak, but both of them, at the same time, did the same

thing, and bit her on 'their side' of her shoulder. She reacted to the pain, to shake them off, they

flew and crashed into the trees near by...she had forgotten she was a newborn!

"Poor trees".she thought.

Her body and face stilled in shock as she watched them!

They had trouble getting up from the splinters of the trees that were broken. She could see them

both gasp! One of them asked,

"What was that for? We are 'nice' Vampires!"

She humphed...and blinked and slowly calmed down.

The other Vampire complained,

"Gosh, I really don't feel very well."

Bella remembered, Grey Beard had told her that, he hadn't felt very well either...she wondered if it

was because of biting her too?

She backed away from them still with her shocking thoughts....and ran back to her small 2 door

brown colored car.

The male Vampires didn't pay attention since they were reacting to their feelings. The human's

hadn't paid attention to her either as she started her car.

She was glad she had bartered for a small used car, with some of the money Grey Beard had put

a side for her. She wanted to be, like most humans: to blend in-to not be seen as special, to have

a budget, and to use this money as long as possible. As she was warming the car up she

remembered more words Grey Beard told her as she had been changing.

Grey Beard told her that if she ever needed money, there were ships sunk in many areas around

Italy's coast line. There was treasure to be found, but if she wanted to stay out of the spot light,

she needed to find real pearls in the sea. He told her, it would not be hard to find a trustworthy

jeweler, to help her always have money-when needed. She counted out how much money he had

left her the first night of her change-the first night she didn't sleep. He had been very generous to

her. Another thing she found out on that first night, was that -she was gentle with 'everything' she

touched, and she hadn't broken anything-but now, she had to have, in.. her mental list, that two

trees were broken, three vampires are sick, and she must find something to protect her from

Vampires...the only one she could think of was Alice. Alice was a problem solver she'd figure out

something.

She now, thought she was actually safer being near 'humans' then Vampires...since she didn't

crave humans...so far-and they left her alone! Could she hide around them? She wondered.. if...

maybe it's better to live in the city, and live right dab in the middle of the human population?...But

then she thought.. since she's been on a sea diet, it would be best to follow the coast and never

go in land. She decided, if she was scared she'd go out to sea.. instead.

She wanted so badly to find the Cullen's. She honestly thought she 'would be' hearing or seeing

from Alice.. sometime.. soon..

She couldn't go to the Volturi for help. She was scared of them..now..as far as she was concerned

she had gotten three Vampires sick! She thought of the stories of what the Cullen's had told her..

She had to distract herself. She thought of the Cullen' remembered the Cullen's were so

human in so many ways, they listened to the news and read the papers, and......

She, still hadn't left the parking area to the park, she had been searching the stations, she

heard an old song on the radio. and they sang about putting an add in the paper. She thought that

was the fasted way to get the Cullen's attention too. She got some paper from her back pack, she

had to start over several times, to get the message just right.. so it would mean something to

Alice...and not get red flags to anyone else...like the Volturi. She decided since she didn't know

where they might be, sacrificing some money on information was better than no action at all. So

she called and asked that her add be in newspaper's all over the world, and where to send the

money so all newspapers got the same information. She was thankful the person she talked to,

knew how to do that.

Always hoping , every second of every day, that she would hear from Alice in an hour..,she would

sigh each hour...realizing she didn't.. She wondered if they had read her add and ignored her..?

She was desperate, why hadn't Alice come to her. How come she didn't see her being changed?

The last thing, she heard of the two Vampires say, as she was pulling out onto the road was,

" We have to go to the Volturi for help, maybe they know what's wrong with us?!"

She thanked Grey Beard for getting her a cell phone..She thought for a moment to call the Volturi,

and describe Gray Beard to see what was happening to him..but ...she was a coward, she did

like living, and her fear of the Volturi Guard, would make her think of her fear, so she never would

call..tho she often wondered. If she ever heard Grey Beard's voice again she would repay him for

the gifts he left for her. Money does some amazing things. She felt not at all like her old self. A

second chance of life...but with money!

---------------------------

La Push....

Over in La Push, the ancient one-the medicine woman.. that Bella had bumped into at the 'story

telling', smiled as she came out of her trance, and gave a wonderful glance at the women who

had been looking after her.

She had seen Bella get bit, changed, she had seen Grey Beard start with the first symptoms, and

she saw Bella bite the two Cold Ones. She nodded with glee as she continued to get up and

stretch her limbs...She thought,

"Yes, this was a start. As long as Bella was alive the population of 'Leeches' would start to go

down, the numbers in no time would be cut in half." She was a pleased woman. She had been

waiting for Bella to grow up. She had been very glad, that Bella had come back to live with her

father, and what timing to have the Cullen's back in the area-when she did, and that Bella got

dazzled by one of them!

She could never tell the tribe how much she had been involved even with Charlie and

Renee's meeting. She smiled her Mona Lisa smile. She continued to think about the amazing plan

of hers. Granted she had nothing really against the Cullen's...Dr. Cullen's had helped more then

once for their kind...but the red eye Vampires were the serious problem...the proof came back

over and over that James, Laurent, and Victoria were the perfect reason to have experimented all

these years to find the ultimate solution.. of cutting down the numbers of the leeches....sigh the

Cold Ones...

Yes, Bella was doing just fine. She smiled and winked at Leah and said," The charm bracelet is

still on Bella, and her blood draws the Cold Ones to her, and her bite hurts them. We will be able

to cut down on those Leeches in no time."

Leah smiled her Mona Lisa smile and gave a hug to the ancient one.

--------------------------

Aro's world..

By the end of the week, after Grey Beard had come for his help, they had 10 more Vampires in

the same situation, and he didn't know what they had! Aro hadn't reacted soon enough...he now

was afraid of an epidemic!

Aro communicated with all Vampires in the Medical world to ask for their advice on what to do.

Aro was stumped, he had never come across a problem like this..nor had anyone else in their

Realm had either. He could not get any image in his mind out of the sick ones-a blank view is all

he got...blackness. He could not touch any of them, to see who or what caused the sickness,

what had they come in contact with! Each Vampire had only had enough energy to ask for help,

they all had traveled to Volterra, and got worse as they moved, once they arrived, they spoke their

last words with him,

Their words,

" I don't feel well, can you help me?"

The patients then couldn't speak anymore, and their muscles stopped working...none of them

could move. It seemed like they were all paralyzed.

caww

Hopefully I caught my goofs, please review Good/Bad? Thanks for reading too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Carlisle and Aro talk:

Aro finally got a hold of Carlisle.

Aro said, " Carlisle! I've been trying to reach you for quite awhile....old friend...I thought you told me you'd always share with me how to contact you?"

Carlisle said with warmth in his voice," So nice to hear from you Aro!"

Carlisle said more seriously, "Sorry, we've been having trouble with a nomad who disrespected our rules, she and her clan were going to do some terrible things in our area, we had to stop them, you

certainly didn't need to be bothered with our trials..... but now, I'm sorry I didn't let you know about her! We just never dreamed she would be so slippery..."

Carlisle could hear a low chuckle from Aro, but continued, " We thought we would catch her in a few hours, but we haven't caught her still, and I've been embarrassed to ask you for help dear friend...I guess

I was dealing with my pride instead of using my common sense.."

Aro said," Carlisle tell me... who is she!? I'm so sorry, I now regret not staying in contact with you..too...to find out sooner.. that you too.. are having your own troubles. I'll place her in the Vamp.

Chronicles...to have all Vampires watch out for her...to be aware of her...if she makes it to the East...that is..but you know how we all like to travel..we might just bump into her.."

Carlisle said, " Aro, Thank you, we're getting frustrated with the hassle of having our lives so disrupted by her. Her name is Victoria her clan leader was James. We tore him apart, we were just about to burn

him, when both of his clan members did these distractions...we've been following her for such along time. Do you remember me writing to you about Edward? That he can read minds?"

Aro said, "Yes, in many ways his powers would be so helpful 'right now'...my powers don't seem to be working like they used to...old age(?), but tell me more of these problems, so I can help..by posting the

problems of this nomad/clan. "

Carlisle said, "There is another member named Laurent...but he's not the troublemaker like Victoria is...Victoria has red wavy hair..."

Aro..thought for a moment while Carlisle was talking and the light went on inside his multi faceted brain.. and said, " Hmmmn, this James was he a tracker?"

Carlisle said," Yes, he was, and he wanted to go after Edward's love. Can you believe it Aro? Edward finally falls in love with a wonderful girl! This..James with his ego..decides he wants to have some fun, he

did have a choice Aro, but he did not choose to leave well enough alone...you know, how it is? When a Vampire falls in love? Edward defended his love, he went all protective, and James and his clan decided

they wanted to hurt Edward. We had to stop that...you know... how long we've wanted...waited..for Edward to have a mate!?"

Aro chuckled and said," He finally found someone...I can't wait to meet them together!"

"Well, we have to wait for the danger to be gone first, these nomads also made the human population worried, they were not being careful in their 'quest for their thirsts'...and Victoria is making it seem like

there is a serial killer out there...She's got some of the public feeling there is a psychopath around, and others thinking there is a social path out there..."

Aro grunted, he thought, _"That's the last thing any Vampire needs.."_

Carlisle continued," Until Victoria has been dealt with, along with Edward and his lady mending the tensions of being separated from each other...you know ..sometimes 'absence does not make the heart

grow fonder.'

They both chuckled with some sadness with that statement..

Aro felt he was missing something, that Carlisle wasn't saying, but he put it to the side, since there was more immediate issues that needed to be talked about.

Carlisle continued," Once they commit to each other...we will visit you."

Aro seriously said,"About visiting...I need your help Carlisle..now...The reason why I called you was/is...We have a problem with a new Vampire....we think it's a Vampire or a Vampire Slayer...this one has

powers we can't mend.

The victims are now paralyzed Carlisle! Some of them are being force fed bags of blood..this is difficult...There are too many becoming paralyzed..and they are not all nomads either..some are from my guard,

and some are my friends!

Humans are going to take notice that too many people are going missing. We need you to come and see what's going on... we need your view points! Why 'we' can't help them is beyond me...

Being my old and long living dear friend, you know.. I wouldn't ask this of you... you know I have respected your wishes and your lifestyle..and pretty much left you alone...but Carlisle I need you to drop

everything and come and help me!

Could you bring your daughter Alice and... Edward actually?.. We need Alice maybe she can 'see' the visions of the V.S. who is doing this to our kind?"

Carlisle slowly said, " Let me talk it over with Esme and get back to you as soon as possible."

Aro sighed," My family would love to meet your family...how come we haven't met them... yet...thru your letters Esme seems to be perfect for you, and your family seems quite impressive.

Carlisle, I understand some of your family, may need to stay on this quest of looking for this Victoria and her clan...you do know she might have made newborns too?...but I promise you others will replace you

looking for her if you can leave soon.!"

caww


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them in a different way...no**

**money involved..just wanting to get my imagination down on paper/on the computer screen.**

**Chapter: Bella and her charm bracelet.**

Bella was relaxing on the beach, alone, watching again the sunset. There were no humans where

she was. No one could see her either. Cliffs with over hangs were around and above her. She was

wearing blue Levi matching summer clothes. Her hair was in a pony tail, and her arms and legs were just

covered with Vampire bite marks. She had a light blue wind breaker and matching pants with her that she was now sitting on.

Humans, she found didn't look too closely at her scars..they though they were flea bite scars or chicken pox scars.

She watched her movements, as her feet were in the water, she kicked every so often, watching

the water with sparkles lift up into the air, and as the water landed back into the sea. The color

changes from the sparkles as the sun would set just pleased Bella to no end.

She always took the time to remember the past encounters with the red eyed Vampires: as she was

trying to climb up trees or cliffs to get away from them, she remembered diving into the sea a couple of times-

but getting caught by her ankles, and dragged back even if she was kicking and punching them. Those were

the most uncomfortable fights she had. She became a better runner but some had longer arms and grabbed

her wrists. The only time they left her was after she bit them. She hated hearing right away that they weren't

feeling well.

She was trying to control herself, from biting these creeps, that went after her, and she was learning to

defend herself. She rented cd's on how to defend herself and was learning more and more. The

only problem was that these Vampires were better at attacking then she was at defending herself.

She was so alone, she sometimes played all the messages she got over and over again just to

hear humans talk. She got messages all the time on her cell phone, and she checked each and

everyone of them. Some made her angry, some made her laugh, and some made her cry. She

was amazed, at how many souls shared, their emotions and their lives, in such a short message

they left for her. But they were never Alice. She was depressed that she didn't have a friend. This was

never how she wanted to be living her life.

She had called Charlie and Renee and told them she got a job where she was at, and that she

wanted to go exploring more. They knew once the bug caught some people, they couldn't stop

traveling. They just hoped she would come home soon.

She called Angela and Ben and they didn't mind cooking for her, they just wanted her to come

home happier. They thought her voice was different because of the communication distances.

So she found places to enjoy the sunset by trial and error, places where she didn't have to worry.

She found out that she could now smell a Vampire 8 miles away from her. She was getting better

at avoiding them...but if they were trackers she couldn't escape. She figured many knew the

terrain well, and sometimes they seemed to be herding her into places they knew very well, and

then she had to face them. Of course she regretted biting them. She gave them at least three

warnings, but they seemed dumb and dumber..they were just too dazzled. Why her?

She often wandered if Alice ever saw her being this kind of Vampire? She thought not. Something

had changed when she was changed...maybe if the Cullen's had changed her she would be a

different type of Vampire. She sighed often with that thought.

She thought about what some of the red eyed Vampires tried to communicate with her on..They

kept telling her, she smelled like chocolate, or oranges to them..and many other aromas. She

dwelled on those sentences a lot but just wasted precious moments of her life. Once these red

eyed Vampires got wind of her, they were like a bit bull and just wouldn't let go-search and

seizure- they wouldn't leave her alone so even tho it was now rare, she still bit many red eye

vampires. She often wondered if the golden eyed Vampires would be in danger by her too?

No way to find out a head of time.

----------------

She thought sometimes, she should make herself a muzzle...but then she would just look weird

and that might draw more attention to herself that she didn't want. She also wondered how she

could make it so she could keep them at Vampires arms length from her? She wanted an aroma

made that would make them not near her.

She had so many bites on her, she felt ugly, and wished the scars to heal and go away. She thought

that if someone had told her she would bite others, when she got older-she as the younger Bella would

never have believed it.

Being bitten every time just makes her want to bite back...

that expression' do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' she began to dislike more

each time she bit another Vampire.

She could not understand why they had to get so close to her....to her, they all acted like her

memories of Jessica and Lauren when they thought or saw Edward...their want was always

showing thru.

Edward...she sighed..Now that she was a Vampire, she respected Edward's control, she

appreciated how much he had tried to protect her from his real world. She just wished she could

remember him better. She could remember most of their conversations....She could remember

how tall he was, his body movements like brushing thru his hair with his fingers, his crooked

smile, and pinching the bridge of his just wished she could remember his face better.

The rays of the sun were now blaring on her, and she sparkled, her charm bracelet caught her

eyes with the water splashing over it. The colors were more beautiful, than at any other time,

when she glanced down at the stones, crystals, and lockets. They were her constant reminder of

her being human, and how much her imagination had not come true. While the sun rays hit the

colors, she finally chose to remember the day she got the gift. Her skin had been so smooth and

clean looking. Now she saw the scars and frowned.

(In reality, she now had more bites on her than Jasper had. When ever the Cullen's finally got to

see her-they would be shocked by her scars from the bites. They would wonder later why that was?

I've decided it will because of the shark she sometimes thirsts for-the viruses, the garbage-

the toxins they sometimes sharks ingest in their blood).

When Bella got the charm bracelet, before she left on her trip. She wondered if the order of the

colors were meant to mean something? Or, was it just how each of her friends put them on?

There was also two lockets on the bracelet. She remembered that she hadn't wanted to open the

lockets in front of everyone. She was afraid that with everyone looking at her,she would feel

uncomfortable and do something klutzy and break the lockets so they never opened! She knew,

in her heart that she would have to be in peace mode to open the lockets.

Bella remembered, Leah and Charlie seemed to be the happiest about her reaction, while the

other guys seemed a little uncomfortable.

She remembered looking closer at the design of the lockets, she was trying to be careful, and

appreciating the craftsmanship of the jeweler. The bracelet seemed so fragile for someone like

her. Leah misunderstood why Bella was touching the lockets, Leah touched Bella's fingers with

her own, and whispered to Bella to wait on opening the lockets. Leah also whispered that if Bella

ever felt the most loneliest-than she should open the two...those words were really from the

Ancient One to pass onto Bella.

-----------------

The Ancient One and her plans.

The Ancient One saw Bella opening the lockets by the sea, she had seen the vision many times,

as she planned her quiet attack on her enemies, and finally Bella was at a point to see the

gifts..for she now saw the clearer vision:she saw the..cliffs and overhangs and sighed...finally. She

hoped Bella would get some peace of mind and try harder to find the Cullen's in the future.

One picture, was found by the Ancient One of Edward, tho it was of another decade then when

Bella knew Edward...to the Ancient One and to Bella..it didn't really matter when the picture was

taken, that the Ancient One had one of him was rather amazing and almost impossible for

anyone else to get.

She had remembered taking the picture, the sky, the landscape, and the mood of the scene was

just breath taking. She remembered being so happy, the pictures were developed just the way

she remembered the colors to be.

She had taken many pictures since then, she had saved more pictures then most she knew, from

her youth-onward. When she decided to look at some of her old pictures to scan and save on her

computer, she had zoomed in on this one picture..to get a better look at the scenery. Edward had

been far away, she had never seen him, the wind had not let him know that she was even in the

area, and so she had a picture of him.

The Ancient One knew this picture would help Bella, when she was feeling so sad, rejected, and

lonely. The Ancient One was kind of a romantic, and she wanted happiness for the one who was

helping her. She knew, Bella needed an image of Edward, from that one time of Bella saving her

from falling at the story time-that vision haunted her the most...at that time she could not figure

out away to make Bella happier-when Bella did go to Italy.

The Ancient One also wanted Bella to get courage by seeing the other picture of Jacob..and to

link better with the La Push Werewolves and imprints.

The Ancient One also wanted as much help to connect with Bella as possible to see her like Alice

could see any Vampire important to their lives:

The charms were all made from different crystals and healing stones: The lockets were made out

of gold.

Charlie's=was Green Tourmaline

Billy's=....was Citrine very yellow

Harry's=..was Apatite also very yellow

Sam's=...was Topaz with yellow

Jacob's=.was Amazonite with blue

Paul's=....was Ruby..the reddest found

Embry's=.was Flourite white

Jared's=..was Celestite-very light blue

Seth's=....was Aquamarine

Leah's=...was Turquoise

The Ancient One also wanted Bellato have

1..........Diamond....clear.

2..........Rhodonite pink/black

3..........Obsidian

---------------------

Bella decided to look at the lockets now. She opened gently the first locket, she saw Jacob's picture and smiled..her friend.

Then she opened and looked at Edward and she was dazzled again. Her breathing picked up,

and for along time she just stared at his picture. Bella had a smile on her face, that she hadn't felt for a long time-

a needed smile for her soul and spirit.

**Please review...I think I caught most of the spelling but somethings I just don't catch.**

**This is an imagination of words still in progress...**

**PS I know I should have gotten three references but I only had one book that I checked on to help with the crystals and stones chosen.**

**caww**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just want to use the characters a bit differently.

Chapter:Carlisle and family in Italy

That night Carlisle talked with Esme. Esme was afraid to go to Volterra, she was worried if anything went wrong they would be trapped there! He could use her as an excuse/ the reason- that they had to

come back home! Carlisle told her that he needed her to be living in the USA, to round up other friends to help think of plans to get them released, if they weren't let go. He gave her a copy of names,

addresses, phone numbers,and/or email addresses. That made Esme feel so much better, that he was thinking of solving the problems. They spent the night being close.

Carlisle also expressed his concerns of Bella to Esme, Esme said she would fly to Forks after the house (with the fountain) was to her liking, and she would rent it out before she left. She would then, start

working on the little cottage, that was behind their house in Forks.. Carlisle reminded Esme of the treaty, with the La Push residence,..in case she went hunting closer to their area. Esme looked at Carlisle

seriously and rolled her eyes, she said sweetly to him, "Of course dear"...she sighed and continued, "I will text Bella after I'm at the cottage."

He stayed close to her and gave her reassurances that everything would turn out ok.

Carlisle called Emmett, Jasper, and Edward who were all in different places to explain what was going on. They made their plans.

After Carlisle called Emmett, Emmett told Rosalie that it was even more important to catch Victoria's trail and put a stop to her insane ideas. They would find out later that Jasper would be in the country at

least-if they needed him and others.

-----------

Carlisle, Edward, and Alice went to Italy-it was a very uncomfortable flight mainly because of Edward. The flight was long like usual..but Edward hadn't wanted to go with Carlisle, to see why there was a

problem, he believed if Aro couldn't hear them-he wouldn't either. Edward was pretty stiff and angry about everything. He ignored Carlisle for half of the flight. None of the flight attendants bothered Edward.

He was wearing a dark hoodie(which Alice had bought for him-to not scare the flight personnel) over his eyes, and the humans all thought he slept the whole time. Alice whispered to him sometimes, to move

something of his body, and sometimes do steady breathing when she could see someone getting concerned. He always did what she asked or told him. He liked Alice it was Carlisle that he was being difficult

with. He should have listened to his heart and stayed with Bella those many many days ago.

Alice kept busy by texting Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. Carlisle told her not to text Bella, even tho they should have done the texting a long time ago....it didn't feel right to him... yet. Alice trusted Carlisle's

views. Alice had fought with herself so much tho...she had wanted to call Bella the first time they found out about her newspaper add..Edward had been gone for awhile and not answering the phone. Then

Victoria seemed just so close, and now time had slipt by-she should have just called Bella at the fountain shop-but, then where would trust, loyalty, and love issues be for her family? She loved

Edward as a brother and she didn't really want to confront an angry Edward towards her!

While on the flight, Edward thought more about all the trails they had followed, and why they couldn't find Victoria! She sure had a gift of sneaking by them! He was tired of not seeing Bella. He was having

second thoughts about everything-mainly the idea of why on Earth they were searching by themselves? Time was leaving him behind, and happy memories were not going to happen, if they didn't change

soon. He played again with the idea of setting Victoria up. His new plan was more complicated-but with a lot more friends helping- they could ambush her better. He hated being in terrain he didn't know

about...following her instead of her coming to them. He had wanted to visit some old Vampire friends, who he met, when he was going thru his rebellious Vampire phase-but Carlisle called him back for this trip

to see Aro.

Edward was glad to know that Jasper was actually getting ready for the idea of more ambush plans. He had seen Jasper drawing out plans on paper, after they both talked of their frustrations. Jasper

promised that he would draw more plans for the ambush, and make plans all around the terrain near Forks,WA so they will catch her!

Carlisle brought medical books with him for the flight. He hoped the books he had on Vampire diseases would give him an idea. He was sadly disappointed ...nothing made sense. Edward finally got interested

and also went thru other books Carlisle brought...with no answers.

--------------------

When they arrived at Volterra. They had to wait in the reception area, they glanced at the Vampire Chronicles on several coffee tables, and read the All Points Bulletin=APB out on so many Vampires, and they

read about all the Vampires that were getting stricken with the disease too. They noticed the names were in alphabetical order, not who got sick first...Edward and Carlisle thought that was weird. It seemed

the Chronicles were trying to calm the Vampire worries.

Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were ushered into the large ball room, they were told Aro would see them later. They saw bodies stiff everywhere, with such dark eyes. All three of them had not imagined so many

sick in this way. Carlisle immediately started writing down his thoughts. Alice and Edward tried to use their gifts but nothing came for either of them.

Carlisle found one small bite on each victim, it was actually so slight that the other doctors hadn't seen it...which of course got him jealous glares. Most of the patients still had scratch marks and bruises that

still hadn't healed. He made an impression over the bites. When Alice and Edward had seen the teeth marks they both had the feeling they knew those teeth marks, but neither of them could place it and

they kept those thoughts to themselves! (*it would have been from Bella's teeth marks from eating apples around them).

After Carlisle was done seeing every patient, they went to see Aro, he looked hopeful when they came into his office.

Carlisle asked Aro, if he had a larger building then the ball room the patients were in now? He and Aro, both believed that there were going to be more patients, needing help, before they figured this out.

Aro, thought of a place that was near a forest that humans could not get to. They used to but during the human wars-it got blocked off. Aro apologized on it's location, but he thought at least Carlisle, Edward,

and Alice could feed easier. The legends and fear of that forest were very well known- the terrain helped even more because of how hard it was for humans to pass.

Aro asked Alice if she got anything from her visions since she arrived, she shook her head, he asked her if he could touch her, to see something that might be relevant?

Carlisle and Edward stiffened with concern about how Aro would react about Bella-thru Alice. They glanced at each other and Alice glanced at Carlisle too. What were they to do? They didn't have a good

enough reason to refuse. Carlisle nodded to Alice reluctantly.

Aro was so surprised to see Bella, being friends with Alice, and being Edward's Love. He was enchanted by Bella, she looked like she would make Edward happy, and he liked seeing happy Vampires. Aro was

then surprised to see from Alice, that Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, and he felt sad for Edward. He was also curious, on why Carlisle didn't tell him this!

Aro's expression went to total surprise/ being irked/ then back to concentrating on the visions.

Carlisle and Edward watched, looked at each other quickly, watched uncomfortably, as they could see 'when' Aro saw- that Bella was human!

As Aro watched what Alice could not stop sharing: about Bella and how much they all adored her- Aro could now, understand the reason, why James, and his clan reacted the way they did! He saw more and

was disgusted when he saw how James reacted-against the Cullen's wishes. He believed he saw everything Alice knew, and let go of her hand.

Aro apologized to Alice, for the reason she wasn't with her mate. Alice forgave Aro, he was being kind, and she was sorry she couldn't see the answer to the sickness. Alice, was still worried, about being

trapped here. She asked Aro, if he would touch her.. for some of her other visions that she wasn't sure he saw!? She shared the visions she had seen of Bella becoming a Vampire and that made Aro feel

better-he was a little surprised he hadn't seen those. He liked Alice-her powers were fun. He liked her pixie attitude that calmed him and excited him. Aro thought Alice was smart to show the visions of Bella,

so he wouldn't lose his friendship with Carlisle, for not sharing the whole picture to him. Aro liked her even more with her chosen words to them, and her courage.

Aro then asked Edward if he got anything from the patients' minds. Edward had been surprised that he really got nothing from their minds! Now he understood why Aro was so concerned..the patients could

never reveal where they were at, who they were near, who had changed them...everything was just a big nothing. A mystery that had no clues.

Edward was now thankful, he still heard everyone else's thoughts that weren't patients. He realized that Aro must feel the same way after touching Alice-that his gift still worked on strangers.

If Aro had touched him, the way he had Alice, Aro would have gotten the visions: that Edward had the same feelings of the patients-that same block that Bella had in her mind. Aro would have been surprised

to find that Edward was thinking of Bella now 24-7-being here brought more images of Bella into his head-not less.

Edward had eye contact with Aro and shook his head no, and he then told Aro that he hadn't got a whisper of a thought from any of the patients. He just never said that they were like his dis-connect with

Bella.

As they left Aro's office, Aro accidentally brushed Edward, and got some images of him with Bella. Aro hadn't realized from Alice..how bad/delightful/craving madly over Bella's scent was for Edward! He looked

at Edward with more respect that he did fall in love with his singer...Amazing.

Alice had also shown Aro, enough to know how miserable Edward was before he met Bella, and now being separated from her was far far worse. With those quick images, he was too exhausted to even ask

Edward to share all his thoughts/visions with him...he didn't want to be distracted.

Aro also didn't ask to touch Carlisle either. He wasn't ready to find out if Carlisle had kept other things from him. He needed answers more-then punishments or suspicions.

The next day when they arrived at the new building, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice saw many Vampire doctors and nurses waiting with Aro outside the building to greet them in. Aro told them,

as they were walking around, that he wouldn't be able to stay long, but he wanted to be sure this place was suitable for them-before he left. It used to be a place where the Lipizzaner horses were boarded

and trained, when traveling, away from their homeland. It was large and looked like this would be the perfect place to heal and get well at.

Carlisle was really pleased with the location and the help Aro gave him, but most of all-the trust that Aro displayed to him.

When Aro left, Carlisle had a meeting with the doctors, and the medical team. He told them that Edward and Alice would supply the blood for the patients, that they would try some new treatments, and that-

the team shouldn't be surprised if the patients' eye color changes to have different colors...they were going to experiment with different bloods to see if it made any helpful improvements.

The medical team that had been working in the ball room, had tried other treatments, with no results, and no new leads. To all of the medical team that had been trying since day one, at least, Dr. Cullen had

a new approach, and they were open to new ideas! The patients would have to be moved in wheel chairs or just carried outside every hour. To breathe what's on the wind, the scents the rain would bring

down, the snow drifts, all the seasons if it takes that long. . To breathe different animal bloods too. To have no connection to what they had been around. He wanted them to breathe every living soul that

was living in the area-from the ant to the bear or elk which ever was the largest that came by.

Alice tried many times to see something that related to the patients. The odd thing is she and Edward got images not of people but of flavors. They both would just shake their heads and didn't understand it.

Alice saw/smelled from some of the sick ones: Vanilla, oranges, chocolate, apples, and Lemons. Sometimes she got more then one of these flavors from some of the Vampires...like chocolate and oranges..or

vanilla and chocolate with lemon drops, there were so many varieties...she was puzzled for she had never gotten visions of smells this way before.

Carlisle had leaned over to glance at their paper of flavors, to see what they were puzzled about, and he commented that the first letters in that combination read 'vocal'...He wonder if that meant something?

They wrote down anything trivial Edward or Alice picked got information on- for the records.

When Alice was terribly frustrated she would call Jasper and be happy just to hear his could see Jasper visiting old friends and asking for their help to catch Victoria. She was so happy she could at

least see who he was visiting.. he told her some had gotten the Vampire Chronicles and knew about Victoria too.

Alice could see Emmett and Rosalie finding Victoria's scent and losing it-time after time. She would call them up or text them, and give them encouragement. They wished she was with them..and Jasper too.

She could even see Charlie at work sometimes looking older/lonelier...so why not Bella herself?

Carlisle told Edward and Alice that he didn't want any of the Vampires helping them here, to be having human blood anymore, not from the human blood bags that were in storage either. He said let the

medical red eyed Vampires use them up, but once the blood is gone, he wanted all the medical people to be so busy they couldn't go hunting far, so they would have to drink from the animal blood saved-or

go animal hunting for themselves-to stop their thirst. He believed if everyone had no smell of human blood that the patients's minds might focus on fighting for change. Carlisle said to his family, that first.. they

had to flush out the human blood, and then find which animal blood might help the patients to fight the problems.

It took practically no time at all, for Edward and Alice to get the trust from the medical team. But most of them were from the familly and friends who were there-thru the long hall for their friends. What was

really nice, was Edward and Alice began to trust a few of the red eyed Vampires and were becoming good friends. They also felt relieved to get out of the building. It was like a sanity vacation for a few hours.

The building was set up well to store large amounts of bags of blood-tho not the way Aro had planned it.

Some of the Vampires, who helped Edward and Alice, had never chased an animal before, and Edward and Alice made the concept into a game for them. Some of the shorter Vampires liked going after the

rodents-they felt like foxes or dachshunds sniffing them out/flushing them out of their dens-they liked the feeling of hassling the smaller souls-brought out the child for a Vampire in them. Others liked the

felines:some liked the feral house cats, they would sneak up on them and touch them with their finger, the felines would jump up-startled..the Vampire would smile and say'you're it' then the felines somehow

got the idea to chase these Vampires..once the felines attacked them..these Vampires turned on them and caught them and whispered to these souls.'gotcha!' before they drained their blood. Others didn't

mind taking the blood from cougars either, they would race with them for miles, then would pounce on the cougars. A few liked the over population of bears in the area, because they didn't want to go looking

for the smaller animal-too much trouble. They had other worries-their friends, they figured how many blood bags they would need from the information on the internet. All the Vampires who helped to hunt

brought enough bags for their animals' blood.

It took a month before the human blood was finally out of the patients systems, and not very long after that, for the medical team to be drinking animals blood themselves.

Alice and Edward trained more volunteers to help with catching animals. A few of those volunteers also stopped drinking human blood..without much complaint, long before the rest had to drink from animal

blood.

Their thinking was, "They were 'so far away", or "The patient needed their help more", others thought "Time was just slipping away-time wasn't on their side to go find a human either". More thought,"It was

just temporary-they can go back later to what they wanted when they wanted it."

Then some actually started thinking,"They looked better with animal blood, they felt better about themselves, and they even thought with different ideas because of the power of animals' blood!"

Aro wanted to bring them human blood, but after awhile he just couldn't expose more humans disappearing. He couldn't grab the bodies from the War, because the families wanted their loved ones shipped

home, and buried in their towns and cities. Carlisle explained to Aro, that they had to get rid of the human blood/smell completely, to find the problems..he believed humans carried so many diseases in them,

it was hard to figure out what to concentrate on.

At first Aro got complaints about the changes being done, but slowly he got less and less complaints. He did have his own informers and he heard there was progress. Aro was kind of jealous, but he really

wanted the patients well..and if this was the way-so be it.

Edward and Alice found a Vampire nurse, by word of mouth, that wasn't part of Aro's household. She could see the patients auras, she helped them, to see each patient's preferred choice of animal's blood. So

Edward and Alice went to find more of those animals. Sometimes they had to go farther then 2 days to find them. All the patients now had blood stored for them. With the change of diet, the patients eye color

changed and they seemed happier. The most amazing part was the patients bodies were starting to move-coming out of their paralyzed state. They weren't sure tho if it was the change of diet or that in time

the problem just wore off...

Alice and Edward started also getting a few better images. A few Vampires were now strong enough, and fighting back, and they gave images that the Vampire they last saw was a short female, with long

brown hair, and brown eyes. Edward nor Alice ever got the image clear enough to see the female having a heart shaped face. Edward couldn't bare the images anyway, for some reason..just seeing the little

they showed, it was enough for him to think more of Bella. Alice sometimes was so mad that Edward had to stay...she was so glad Jasper wasn't there-he would feel even worse.

When they finally got to Grey Beard, to try the different bloods on him, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice had not known that 'he' was the first patient to have gotten sick from Bella. Most of the blood that Grey Beard

had in him, when he bit Bella, had been taken out of his body already..so they couldn't test his blood. Edward had thought everyone's blood had just been replaced with new blood from the human blood

bags, so one day, he went on and on about nothing making sense-and the medical team heard his rantings.

Carlisle didn't know, Aro had told the doctors to not share all the information, in the records of all the patients, so Carlisle was starting from scratch-no previous concepts, prejudices, discriminations. Aro's

medical team had tried all their experiments..and failed.

Aro wanted Carlisle to start with a clean slate. Yes, it was wrong to not let Carlisle, at least see the blood under a microscope, of the blood that had been in their bodies...but failure can make people do the

strangest things sometimes. Aro did tell his staff: if Carlisle, Edward, or Alice ever asked if there were more information on each patient , that they could see them..but they had to ask for them.

One of the 2 very jealous Vampire doctors, finally decided to have a word with Carlisle, after he over heard Edward talking about the blood from the bite...about nothing making sense. He felt guilty about that,

for he-had. sort of.. led Aro to-make it more difficult about getting the rest of the evidence. I know I know another power ego trip jealous soul...the jealousy gene just wasted a lot of time and energy by

keeping the information unobserved. The same blood should have had some trace in all of the victims, but by the time the Cullen's were involved, the blood had been replaced by innocent humans blood.

The Doctor told Carlisle that Grey Beard was actually the first one to have become sick with the disease. That they had his blood saved in Volterra along with all of the other patients blood. If Carlisle wanted

to see the blood for himself and test them, he would be glad to send for it.

Carlisle looked at the doctor with surprise, and then he tried to hide his irritation. Gee, Carlisle saw how he had been manoeuvred, not to go with that train of thought, so he would have been lead to the right

questions.

The doctor saw every movement of Carlisle's face movements....and apologized again. He now respected Carlisle-even if he was from the USA, and that Carlisle was good friends with Aro way back when, and

now this doctor really wanted to help Carlisle find the cure-without resentment.

The blood bags were immediately sent over. Edward got very interested in the blood. He swore to Alice that he smelled a faint trace of freesia in the blood, and he smelled of all things...dog, he also smelled

what each pin prick Bella had with the werewolves blood. His nose was good and he even smelled seals, and a bit of shark too. That surprised everyone. Alice couldn't identify all the bloods nor could Carlisle-

so they were quite surprised when the results came back very close to what Edward had smelled.. The tests tho, showed all of it, the facts-the proof-the type of blood-that it was Bella...even the DNA showed

the facts.

--------------------------

Carlisle that night, stopped putting off what he should have done all a long. Carlisle always called Esme, he needed to hear her voice each time his shift was over. This time, after their usual talk, he asked her

if it was a reasonable time to call Charlie and Bella in Forks for him. Esme thought it would be just fine.

Carlisle wanted to hear the conversation, if she got a hold of Charlie, so she went to the other phone line, and used the speaker phone. Charlie answered a bit groggy. He was rather surprised to hear from

Mrs. Cullen and explained about Bella after she asked. That a long time ago, she went to Italy, and she hasn't come back, nor wanted to come back. He joked she had the travel bug.

Esme felt guilty, that she would have not seen Bella if she had gotten to Forks after all. She had meant to call sooner, but the house with the outside fountain, kept having odd things happen to it...the

weather kept doing harm to her house, and she had to stay, and fix it again, and again.

She was afraid to ask how long Bella had been gone. Carlisle asked Esme to ask in an interested voice to Charlie..Charlie had no suspicion that Esme was talking for Carlisle.

When Charlie explained that Bella had wanted to go to Italy. Edward had come in around then, and his whole body stiffened. He remembered telling Bella about the Vampires here. He couldn't understand

why she would deliberatly come to Italy then-especially knowing her blood smelled so good.

Charlie continued to talk about Bella. All the Vampires who were listening to Charlie's stories-realized, it was shortly afterwards, that Grey Beard was recorded coming for help. They still didn't know what was

Grey Beard's powers.

Edward couldn't believe it, all this time he thought Bella was safe in Forks. All this time Emmett and Rosalie were searching for Victoria so she couldn't hurt Bella...and Bella wasn't even there!

It was too much for Edward, he started shaking, and sat down...Alice rubbed his back as his hands covered his face, and his arms were on his knees. Even while he was shaking with sorrow he thought that

Bella was now a Vampire and Vampires were biting her, he knew once a Vampire bit-the other can't help but bite back. He remembered all the Vampires there. She must be bitten all over. He shook again.

Alice also was in shock mode too. She picked up the phone and wanted to call the phone number Bella gave to the newspapers. She felt horrible that she hadn't seen that one. Carlisle saw and guessed,

what she was going to do, and he mouthed wait 20 more minutes. she nodded her head and listened some more.

As Carlisle/ Esme talked to Charlie, and asked more questions about Bella-everyone was in their own worlds' thinking of all the possibilities. Charlie told Esme, that Bella had been staying with the La Push

teenagers, and that they had shared their blood with her-to make her be blood brothers with them, and about how happy Bella was-to be a sister to the tribe.

They listened to the airport gifts..and everything started to make sense.

Carlisle decided to have Esme call the council in La Push. Carlisle and Esme asked more questions and they got truthful answers. He thanked Esme for help and hung up the phone.

Carlisle then looked at Alice, and told her more of the La Push residents, and that made Alice finally relax about her powers..it was the werewolves that made it so she couldn't see Bella anymore. It was

Bella's powers that made it so Edward couldn't read the minds of the red eyes Vampires thoughts...

Some of the medical staff came in at the end of the phone call, and they listened to most of the La Push explanations, and clapped their thanks to Carlisle, Edward, and Alice for their help.

caww

**A/N: I know this was long...but I'm not planning on too many more chapter. I guess I'd rather read others stories and review more.**

**I'd still like to have some reviews.. or good/bad?! I really know nothing of the medical world and procedures..so just go with the flow..if I didn't use it like reality...ok:?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor the characters....just borrowing their names for a bit....making no money from this..hope you like this long chapter as the ending?!**

**They see Bella**

Edward was standing near Alice, of course he wanted to talk to Bella too, but he knew, he hadn't been good with communicating and protecting her. Edward's thinking had been,

_'Just hearing her voice, would make him forget the quest of finding Victoria. To listen to her words would make him want to hold her again. He also thought any question she put to him, would make him drop _

_everything and he would want to explain to her-in person. _

He was sort of holding his breath, as he watched Alice dial the number. He needed to hear how Bella reacted to Alice first, and he hoped Alice would break the ice for them?!

He was watching every move Alice made, he was surprised to watch her, he had never seen her nervous, for she had always been so sure of herself.

Alice was breathing faster then normal. She was still shocked that she couldn't see Bella. Her visions never once gave her this blackness, and now knowing the werewolves made it so...it was just

so...irritating. She was reacting with new thoughts/experiencing new feelings-how frustrating that 'she' was experiencing Edward's frustration..that he had-that first day of seeing Bella! To have both of them

not being able to use their powers to protect her-she felt almost sick-to lose her powers with a person she cared about. Alice also felt sad that she wouldn't be able to help fix things, or make neat things

happen for them,and the planning was part of the thrill for her!

How Fate got to Bella to be with the Werewolves that changed her forever...she wanted to go up to those werewolves and say...well maybe growl to them lowly, "Explain to me why?!"

She almost glared at Edward-..but a new thought came to her mind. Bella blocking them would make them almost feel normal-they would react like any human with no powers. So, maybe in a sense this was

a gift for them?! Luckily, she could see Edward being happier soon. She wished right now tho that Jasper was there to calm her. Would Jasper still be able to feel Bella's emotions? She signed...while listening

to the rings. She was winging it for the first time since she had become a Vampire.

She listened to several rings, but Bella's phone kept on ringing, and Bella didn't answer! She hadn't thought she'd have to leave a message but maybe that was a blessing?

Edward was watching her as she kind of grimaced. He had heard the message request come on and he felt that _loss_ feeling again. He watched Alice have that same _loss_ feeling on her face! He couldn't believe

he heard himself chuckle! Misery loves company? He sighed...again 'knowing' that feeling all too well...and he chuckled cause he also had hope..tho the look Alice gave him, _if that's what the rest of his family _

_saw in him_-well the look was an eye opener. At least, he could chuckle with sympathy towards Alice. He did feel better remembering Alice's vision of him being happier. It was a vision of him having more

happiness then he ever dreamed of having! It was a relief to even feel the chuckle at that moment.

Alice looked over at him, stuck out her tongue, and winked at him. Edward gave her that almost crooked smile. She smiled back and took a deep breath just to calm herself..as she heard the beep. She tried

to put enough enthusiasm and happiness into her voice...just hearing Bella's voice did help. Her vampire voice was beautiful..so Alice was excited.

_"Bella! this is Alice! Finally saw your add in the paper! Smart move to put an add in the paper! Miss you Bella! Hope you still want..us?! I don't know how long you've been waiting!? I understand what your message _

_implies. I don't understand it Bella...I can't see you like I use too. I..we.. will help you with anything you need. You are a part of our family! You know, some places the cell phones don't work!? We've been in...the dead _

_zone areas in many places. Call us, Bella! You're friend Alice. Edward wants to say Hi...so you know it's us and not some prank"._

Edward's eyes got huge and Alice giggled..but he leaned foreward as Alice brought the phone towards him, "_ Hi Bella. Miss you. Want to be with you forever. Call back soon_!."

Carlisle said with very fast words- before Alice hung up." _Bella, Let us meet with you. We have so much to tell you_."

Alice giggled,"_See it's us_!" she giggled again,"_Bye_!" She hung up and did a huge sigh.

All hoped that Bella would call back soon.

------

The other Vampires who had decided to change, from red eyed Vampires to golden eyes, who had not met Bella with her bite, had also gathered behind them listening to the call too, and asked the Cullen's if

they could come too-to meet Bella?

The Cullen's looked with surprise and raised eyebrows towards them.

One of medic's looked straight at them. He explained,"_We need to see the one who made us change our ways, for the better, and thank her_..."

Edward thought to himself without Carlisle or Alice hearing," _Gee, I thought they changed 'cause we were such charming role models_.."

Another one said, "_Well, I agree but I'm also worried 'for her'....we need to watch how she confronts a red eyed Vampire(s) come to her, what she goes thru, it's how her body's reacts to them we'd like to see!" of _

_course Edward growled and gazed at that Vampire. But the Vampire continued, "I'd like to see if we are affected too...frankly I think we aren't...but I want to know why none of the red eyed Vampires didn't tear her to _

_pieces_..."

A friend of his jabbed him in the abdomen...looking at Edward who was very much glaring..

and the Vampire continued,"_Well I do!"_ He looked over at Edward and asked,"_Don't you?"_

Edward just stared at him and turned his head as another Vampire spoke.

One of the female Vampires said, "_Bella, might be feeling guilty, or scared, or been hiding like a hermit, we just want her to know she doesn't need to feel any of those feelings! We can protect her if the guard is _

_searching for her! The more that is around her the better until she leaves to go back to the USA."_

The Cullen's discussed more ideas with these friends of theirs.

------------------

Bella had gone swimming, when Alice called,she was farther north, she had gotten away from Italy,and caught four seals. She played a little bit with the dolphins that came to see her. She was happy. She

swam back to shore, so her wet clothes would dry. She glanced at her cell phone, she was surprised to see she had a message. It had been so long since anyone had called her. She glanced at the time and

it was around 10 am.

Her breathing quickened and she pushed play. Her mind got quite still, actually, listening to the bubbly nervous Alice. 'Alice nervous? The Alice-that knew her!' When she heard Edward's velvety voice, she was

worried and beamed. Yes! Her plan was working! She would be with Edward and his family for ever now.

She glanced at the number and put it into her favorites and called Alice. No one was around her, she felt safe, and she would know if someone was near. She thought,_ 'better call now then later'..to _

_respond...dilly dallying, worrying, or putting off the words she wanted to say.. she might miss her chance..and that would not do.'_

The phone rang and it stopped after the third ring.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice saw that the number was Bella's. She heard Bella's sigh when she picked the phone up to her ear- that made her happy..so she said,"_Hi! Bella! Thanks_-"

Bella interrupted and rushed in with these words, " _Alice? It's you! It's really you! I've been waiting so long! I'm so glad you called me! Alice...really(?) you will meet with me?"_

They all heard the loneliness in her tone and the relief.

Alice quickly commented,"_ Of course Bella! Are you OK? I will help you with anything!? Bella? Tell us where you are? We will be there ASAP_"

Bella could hear Alice's voice turn away and ask,"_Can we?"_

Bella's mind was going a mile a minute, with a million questions, so she couldn't answer Alice the way they wanted her too! Bella quickly asked, "_I thought you could always see me Alice? It's too weird, to say, _

_what my problem is. You will see soon!"_

Bell described where to meet her and waited for Alice's comments.

Alice exclaimed, " Yes, we will leave as soon as possible! We are so glad you're close Bella. See ya soon!."

Bella sighed with relief,"Thank you!" and she hung up.

------------------

Bella hadn't expected the Cullen's to be there on the first day she contacted them. She was in the water with the dolphins that came to say hi to her, she watched the water sparkle on the ocean waves, the

sun came out every once in awhile from the clouds. She would come up from the water to enjoy the sun and the glitter look on the waves. The dolphins it seemed loved to see her sparkle above the water.

She didn't have time to get nervous, to wonder if the Cullen's would react the same way as the other's who got sick had. She had dipped under the water, right when she would have smelled them 8 miles

away, if she had been above water, and even thinking they might be arriving that soon.

The Cullen's were all in one car-driving faster then they usually did.

Thank goodness for Edward's radar warning- at that moment tho, no one was in the area that would have been able to catch them anyway. They had arrived, they called out to her, but she didn't hear them

'cause of the dolphins laughter under water. They walked to the cliff and looked down and saw her. Once Edward saw her, he thought he could hear her giggle under the water and he heard dolphins

laughing with her...

The dolphins sounded so happy with Bella around them. Alice, Edward, and Carlisle watched. The Cullen's believed she didn't know how much the dolphins seemed to care about her or included her with them.

They also wondered how she got down there, where she had been staying, and if she had transportation.

Alice was walking to find the easiest way down as they talked quietly. Alice finally saw the path that might work. She glanced at Bella as she made her way down, and she went down as quickly as possible.

Her energy level was on super Alice mode, and Edward and Carlisle didn't want to interfere with that.

When Bella came back up from the water, she smelled Alice immediately and looked up. She then saw Edward and Carlisle farther back and smiled. When Alice saw her smile, she ran and jumped down the

cliffs rocky environment, even faster at Vampire speed, and of course she was as graceful as ever. Bella could see that Edward and Carlisle were coming down to her-at human speed instead. Bella swam

back eagerly with smiles that were breath taking to see, the dolphins followed a little bit, until they got the whiff of the Cullen's, and turned away.

Bella could see Alice moving swiftly. Bella yelled,"_Alice_!"

Alice yelled,"_Bella_!" and giggled as she ran down to meet her at the break of the waves.

When Bella got within arm's length, she was watching Alice's expression, to see if she dazzled by her, when Alice didn't change her expression of happiness. Bell sighed, and was glad that her imagination

went ..just the way she had had hoped. Bella sighed happily and reached out to her, Alice gave her a big hug at the same time! Alice was so happy she reached up- kissed Bella on the cheek. When she pulled

back she saw Bella's scars...they were even more then Jaspers!? She was used to scars, so she forgot about the observation, and just was herself.

Bella noticed and smiled, yep Alice was a true friend.

Alice gazed at Bella's eyes and said," Bella your eye color it's beautiful what's your diet?"

Bella glanced at the sea," Seals and sharks...there are some bullies out there. It seems when I see the bully concept happening...I can't help it.. and I just stop them. The sharks and seals that go for the fast

kill, I don't bother, but the ones that play with their food..they are good for me to thirst for."

Edward and Carlisle arrived then. Bella looked up and was dazzled by Edward's golden eyes and his looks. She reacted, just how she had always felt, when she had been human, and around him. It seemed

to her time started again for her when they saw each other. The tensions she had had seemed to disappear.

Carlisle, Alice and Edward smiled warmly to her. They all did a group hug, Bella giggled, and that giggle made them all laugh...like life was finally going to be good for them.

She looked down, once she calmed down, looked up with a tiny smile towards Edward, She glanced at Alice who had quickly looked back at Edward and Carlisle.

Bella said," _I wasn't expecting you this fast? Are you all ok_?" She wanted to just look at Edward but forced herself to look at all of these beautiful Vampires. She continued,"_ I am so glad you are not reacting the _

_way I thought you might?"_ She had a worried look and a lonely look at the same time. Then she thought, _'Duh, they aren't already in your hair, and they are keeping their distance...._'

Alice said, " _You smell nice Bella_" She got close to her again, and touched her arm, " _You're safe now Bella. We're here to help with what ever you need. Will stand by you, and soon we can go home..if you want..back _

_to Forks? Sure, some will see you are more beautiful, and uhmn colder, and whiter..but.."_ she glanced at Edward and giggled..cause Edward had sparkling eyes and his special smile for Bella was back-hadn't left

for ever, like they thought. Alice and Carlisle sighed with happiness.

Edward reached out to her and they went smoothly into a hug. _They both said, "I've missed you_."

---------

Bella whipped her head around, and saw about 5 other golden eyed Vampires up on the cliff looking down at them. She was curious of them-but that's not why she reacted so fast. She didn't see them as the

threat. She continued to move her eyes in the direction the wind was caring the scent. She smelled them first-before the Cullen's had. When Bella saw the 5 golden eyed Vampires- Alice got a vision + Edward

heard the other's thoughts.

This had not been planned by the Cullen's nor the new golden eyed Vampires.. The two that were coming. Edward recognized their voices, and was not happy.

Edward's wanted her closeness, he grabbed her hand, and they all turned to look where she was looking. So Edward was on her right, Alice was now on her left, and

Carlisle walked in front of Bella..to stand as one to the red eyed Vampires.

Edward whispered comfortingly,"_Bella, it's ok...no one is going to hurt you_."

Carlisle didn't want Bella, to know, he knew the two who were coming-tho he had been told it would be others.. He glanced up at the Vampires up on the cliff..they shook their heads meaning- they didn't no

either. Carlisle sighed and asked," _Bella, what is it_?"

He was glancing at the two Vampires coming closer...at Vampire speed. He got irked with their rashness...but he had to admit he wanted to see Bella's powers at work.

Bella glanced fast at Edward and Carlisle, and tried to smile-but the smile didn't reach her eyes." _Two red eyed Vampires are coming this way, they smell old and powerful!, and out of control! I have _

_trouble with them."_

They all saw her shudder, she got into defense mode, and so did they.

Alice was disgusted to see from her visions that it was Felix and Demetri. She had met them. She growled and then thought, "_But maybe it was good, if they got _

_put in their place..especially Felix."_

Edward heard Felix and Demetri's thoughts they were there to destroy Bella from Caius orders, and he growled. Carlisle and Alice glanced fast at Edward...Carlisle said quickly to Edward to stay calm.

Alice also got another image of Grey Beard following too!? Would they ever know his real name? He still would not share it..he went by Grey Beard because of Bella's thoughts of him.

Edward saw those images and looked down at Bella,"_We're here. Don't worry."_ He got closer to her and wrapped his arm loosely around Bella's waist.

Bella looked up the golden eyed Vampires and they were swiftly arriving too. That made her feel better.

------------------

Felix was being his obnoxious, ego,rude self..and had no physical boundaries...Alice saw him wanting to breathe Bella's hair..She quickly told Carlisle and Edward. Bella couldn't hear the Cullen's mental

communication. Felix was very drawn to her, and the Cullen's could see he was trying to get to Bella. Bella saw Felix's eyes and wanted to escape to the sea. The Cullen's changed their stance to show her

they were protecting her. Felix tried to get passed Alice thinking she was the weakest link. He found no way around her, she blocked every move he tried, to get around her, and his eyes were going more

glassy black eyed.

Demetri was holding his breath the way Caius told him to do." He was so disgusted with Felix, he was so glad he followed orders. He could see if Felix was reacting he would too. He tried not to think of

breathing her. He ordered," Felix, Hold your breath. You are not following the orders. Felix!"

Felix was in his own world. Demetri came closer and grabbed him back.

Bella hadn't smelled a new golden Vampire coming way too fast and so close already to them. She thought her powers weren't working right. She turned her eyes towards him.

She heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

It was Grey Beard.." Felix, stop it right now, Demetri control your partner..or else you won't like the results. Felix you saw how the patients turned out, what Bella can do...step back!" He glanced at Demetri

and said," You are not going to get away with hurting Bella the way you were ordered." He tilted his head toward the other Vampires who were just behind him.

Demetri, Edward, and Carlisle grabbed Felix.

Bella had never heard such a growl from a Vampire before-Felix was terrifying to her. She felt if Edward and Carlisle hadn't been there, Felix would have been harder to fight off...she might have even been

pulled apart. Like usual tho, Bella's fears weren't reality. Alice presence was nearer now. They both saw how hard it was for Felix...Bella was so glad she was a golden eyed Vampire.

Grey Beard said," _I can't believe you Felix, don't you remember-your friends? How could you agree to such an order? There is no way you can hurt her..her blood won't let you._.." Felix then held his breath and

began to calm down-tho still glaring at Bella. His glare was even worse then Edward's towards Bella on that first day of school so long ago.

Grey Beard looked at Bella," _Hi Bella. You look marvelous as a Vampire. I hope you don't mind me calling you my daughter? You really are my first daughter? I see you found 'your Edward'! How delightful the _

_Cullen's are with you already!"_

Bella looked at him in shock! He still didn't have the beauty nor the dazzle the others had...how was that possible? What really was his power? He wasn't as scary, as she had imagined, but she wasn't sure

what to say...so she just nodded.. She was also surprised by his eyes too. She had the same color almost. Everyone could see that she was changed by him too.

Demetri still thought he could get closer to Bella and rip her apart. Edward saw that. He growled and said," _No Demetri you wont' get away with that."_

Grey Beard continued," _Bella, I want to meet with you later-so I can explain some things, please? But right now, Bella. I want you and Edward to leave. Do you remember everything I told you during your change? _

_You remember where I live?"_

She nodded.

"_I have transportation there for the sea, take it...Do you remember where I have things?"_

She nodded.

"_Go then_." Grey Beard glanced at the Cullen's. "_I'm glad you found each other. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her better...I was caught off guard. Who would have known she had such protection!_ " He shook

hands with Edward. Grey Beard wasn't having to hold his breath to his Vampire daughter, since he wasn't at all now a human thirsting Vampire.

He shook his head.

Alice tensed seeing that there was still going to be trouble. She placed herself in a defense stance and so did Carlisle, the other Vampires got ready too...and so did Grey Beard.

Edward and Bella had already run at Vampire speed to be safer. Edward was following Bella.

Felix did a manoeuvre, he made Demetri, along with Edward, and Carlisle fall down on the beach. Felix jumped over the other Vampires, and in a flash of speed, he was near Edward and Bella. Alice and Grey

Beard tried to reach him too- but he was faster.

Edward heard his mind and turned around. He was quick but Felix was crazed, and a better fighter. For a second, he separated Edward from Bella. Bella by now had become better in defense and kicked out

at him. He got hit, but he was so strong it didn't' do a thing to him, he ignored the pain, and was on the other side of Bella and smelling her neck. Of course that caused the chaos.

Felix forgot everything! Felix had grabbed Bella by her arm trying also to rip her arm off, but his lust of her..made him stop. When Edward leaped, Felix fell and scraped Bella's arm in the fall with his fangs. It

happened so fast in Vampire speed. By this time, all the Vampires were near Bella and Edward, and they were going to see Bella's powers.

They all watched as Bella's eyes got dark. The aroma of her went from 'sweet flavors to wet strong dog' smell, and all could see her eyes going black and she bit Felix. Seeing Felix get bit, made Demetri

grab her in a blink of an eye. Her arm was at an odd angle, with him trying to rip it off. When he touched her he couldn't believe it, just touching her made him go all hormonal even with him holding his

breath. He was shocked.

Grey Beard, had enough of it all, and went straight up to Demetri and blew his breath into his face. it didn't matter if Demetri held his breath from Bella, Grey Beard's breath seeped into his skin and he blacked

out.

Some of the golden eyed Vampires grabbed Felix to take him back to be healed...back to Aro. Alice and Carlisle lifted up Demetri to also take him back to Aro.

Alice looked at Bella and she said, " _Bella you're safe. Go hunt. Let Edward be with you. We will meet up with you later. Don't lose your cell phones-either of you."_ As she looked at both Edward and Bella.

They gave Carlisle and Alice a hug. Before they left, the golden eyed Vampires got to meet Bella and told her to thank the Ancient One for them. They all laughed when she looked so surprised. Alice pushed

her forward and said," _Edward will explain everything. Now, that I've seen what you can do, we do need to make some clothes for you. __I love this challenge Bella! Thank you for thinking of me!_"She giggled. She was

thinking of fabric that would make it so Bella could decide when she wanted to show her skin so it was available to be bit or not.

--------------

Edward looked at Bella as they walked towards her vehicle that was in another direction then how everyone else had arrived-after they hunted.

He gave her a small smile and his voice was breath taking to Bella's ears, "_ I'm sorry you were by yourself when you got changed. We thought, if we drew the Vampires away from you.. you would be safe_." She

glanced at Edward, he looked hurt. Bella felt surprised, she could see he must have thought she was reacting to him, so she took his hand gently, since she was still a new born, and brought his body closer

to her. " _I came here, to Italy, to be changed, so I could find you Edward. I miss you. I want a life with you...but I have this problem now..will you want to be around me..will I cause more Vampires to come to _

_Forks?_" She looked down, she couldn't believe she was so comfortable with Edward to express her thoughts so honestly. She had heard him growl, when she started talking about coming to Italy, but she

ignored that, and she continued to tell him what happened to her after being changed in Italy

He hadn't stopped her words. He had listened to every word she shared with him. He also watched every move she made, and he was so happy that she was alive and near him.

He saw her look down at her scars, they were many-he knew there must have been. It seemed to him, that maybe there were Vampires out there, that had not made it to Aro for help. He didn't care about

the bites-that she had a defense that was so amazing. She was still the most beautiful soul he had ever met. She was still beautiful where it counted.

Bella didn't look up at him, but he could see the mixtures of expression she had. He reached slow and gently to touch her chin and raise it. She was still worried, she was avoiding him, she would not look into

his eyes.. yet. He could see, how she must be feeling..and all he wanted-was her eyes to see him again. He quickly said," _I love you Bella, I was just trying to keep you safe. I will never _

_leave you again. I've missed you! I would like to live forever with you."_

Bella nodded.

They had not gotten that far away, when they could hear Alice squeal with delight, up on the cliffs.

She yelled, "_ Bella you're going to be so beautiful..can't wait to help you. Thanks Edward_!"

Bella said,"_I thought she couldn't see me_?!"

"_Maybe she sees photos...or she can see me?."._ Edward commented while ruffling his hair. He glanced down at Bella's eyes, and they both smiled.

As they got into Bella's car after hunting. Edward would be driving. Edward remembered theirhunting. He wasn't' impressed with the seal taste, but he was happy the thirst was gone. He would never forget

the memories of watching her hunt. He was also amazed how the dolphins came around her..They wouldn't let him touch them tho. Their eyes studied him as they glided thru the water. He could hear the

dolphins talk underwater-sort of laughing at his happiness after they had eye contact with him-as he glanced at Bella again.

In the car,he breathed all of her flavors, her freesia scent was still with her, tho it was a lot fainter at the moment. It was amazing, when she was tense he could smelll a bit of dog, but the little amount

wasn't grossing him out. He glanced at her eyes, many times and did a double take: for now-he saw even more white flecks + gold flecks around her pupils..Her eyes sparkled like no other Vampire.

"_Bella...you take me breath away. I'm so glad we are here together_." His voice was so musical and velvety, that she looked over and up at him...and rewarded him with the smallest of smiles even in her eyes.

The smile left her tho, as she glanced down at herself...she could see her scars and tried to brush them away. The water droplets on her skin made the scars to her even worse. She was glad she had hunted

but she wished she had more clothes on now or a towel around herself. She still couldn't get over her insecurity. Edward hadn't' really said the words she needed to hear, by not bringing up the bites, and all

was to her not seeing her-as she was.

She stopped that thinking and went to their hunting together, it hadn't been the time, she usually went hunting, so finding two seals was pretty good, to share-not to drink alone was.. so much better.

A sun ray came out of the clouds, and they both could see the drops of water glistening on their skin. The sun had covered their bodies with more sparkle. It was one of those romantic moments, and Bella

remembered his last words....

"_Yeah scars are so sexy!"_ she said with sarcasm. She glanced up at Edward and kept looking at his eyes, his nose, his mouth and then up to his bronze hair...with questions in her eyes...like,' _You must _

_be..teasing me...me beautiful? Yeah right!'_

Edward reached out to touch her cheek, her eyes closed for a second then her brown doe like eyes opened to watch him closer. She watched him lean in closer to kiss her cheek, her lips, then down her neck

to her collar bone. She loved his forehead, his eye brows, his eyes lowered as he made sure he kissed the spots he wanted to on her. His scent of his hair and the color highlights from the sun on his hair

made her mind happy. She didn't close her eyes once as she felt his loving ways on her skin. The sun rays, the color of him, the feel of him, she didn't want to miss any detail of their first time of being alone

together as Vampires. She was thrilled that the feeling of the kisses, were just as wonderful, as she remembered when she was human! He reached over and pulled her waist closer to him. Her body and

mind were as one, very willing to have him pull her on his lap. He helped her not bump into the steering wheel or anything..He was still gentle with her. He then dropped his hand and reached for

her hand, to bring their hands up to where his heart would have been, as he leaned again to kiss her near her lips- they both just slid into place. They had calming, comforting, and exciting feelings for each

other. Edward thought he could drive for awhile with Bella on his lap. He had missed her very much, he wanted her as close as possible. For so long, he didn't think that he could stand her being over in her

seat. Their eyes were even closer...and they were about to kiss.

Edward's phone rang. Carlisle spoke, " _Edward please take Bella out of the area now. Go faster to make up time, remember where you are...you will be closer to other Vampires. since you will be going to Grey _

_Beards place. Get to sea as soon as possible. We will call you and meet you later. Edward put Bella back in her seat, and drive her back to the villa where Grey Beard's home is."_

Before he hung up with Carlisle. Carlisle said, " _I'll explain later. I'll be visiting with Aro, we will pack all of our things and meet you when we can._

_Alice is talking with Bella's Vampire Father. Do you know everyone is calling him by what Bella nick named him...no one still knows his name._

_He doesn't want to share...and of course since Bella was changed by him, he blocks out Aro. Kind of funny to see how many are now blocked by the Ar_o."

-------------------------

Aro said,"_ So it looks like red eyed Vampires are still going to be drawn to her...Felix and Demetri showed us that. You are very lucky that Grey Beard got well and had to see Bella. Thank goodness he was there. I have _

_this feeling both of them wouldn't be alive if he hadn't been there. By what the others have said, Grey Beard's power is making his victims faint. I'm amazed really that there is a power like that. I know he is faster then _

_most, so maybe there is still other powers we can see as he stays_. "

Carlisle said quietly," _You do realize, Aro, he doesn't want to stay here? He wants his freedom." Aro nodded and tilted his head.," Funny, I would never picture him as a Vampire. I wonder how many of his powers can _

_work for me when he does decide to be here?"_

Carlisle looked exasperated with his old friend," Well, since Bella bit him, you don't have much of a chance of finding out, unless you become friends with him in the normal-no power use way, called

communication,making time to know him, showing interest, and caring. He certainly won't open up to you...or any of us. Gosh, I wish I had been here when he woke up. I would have loved to watch his

reactions."

Aro smiled and called for Heidi to bring a cd in.

Aro pushed in the cd, Aro had a fast computer and the screen showed Grey Beard and what happened to him. Carlisle asked if he could have a copy. Heidi reached over and took the cd out. She came back

awhile later with a copy. Carlisle watched again the copy of Grey Beard.. with Aro in silence.

Aro glanced over and Carlisle shrugged. Grey Beard's eyes had been flickering back and forth, his legs and arms had been twitching. Some of the staff had come over to give him some deer blood and they had

been talking about the Cullen's meeting Bella. Then his eyes closed really moved back and forth, they fluttered open, his body moved more, he sat up, and he just jumped up, "_Saying my daughter needs me!"_

The staff tried to hold him down. He told three of them to let him be, let him go, and don't touch him...none of them listened. Grey Beard took a deep breath and started breathing on everyone who touched

him. They all let go of him. He reached out quickly, putting his hands under each one their heads, and placed their heads/bodies on the ground quickly and gently. Carlisle whistled and whispered,"_Impressive_".

He glanced at Aro who had his index finger pressed under his nose and over his lips. He was thinking. Aro leaned foreward on his desk. He sighed. looked at Carlisle and said,.

"_Carlisle, even tho I'd love to visit more...I see it's best that Edward and Bella leave soon. I don't want to hear or see anymore Vampires on this continent encountering her. She's a beautiful addition to your coven. I _

_kind __of feel sorry for Grey Beard....he obviously thought she was worth her weight in gold."_

Carlisle remembered the words Grey Beard said, and before he he could share them. Aro pushed a button on the cd and they could see How Grey Beard looked and talked with Bella. That he was glad she

found 'her Edward'. Carlisle shook his head and chuckled to see that was recorded too. He said,"Grey Beard will always be welcome where ever we are."

_Aro continued, "I think you should call Edward and Bella to make sure they have left. I am rather fond of the Vampires we have here. At least some of us can still be red eyed human hunters, and take out the evil, bad, _

_mad, __sick humans that we know exist.."_ He brought his hands over his head and leaned back in his chair a bit, Aro looked like he was concentrating to say the words right... He continued staring at Carlisle in a

friendly way.

"_Promise me something Carlisle? Where ever you move to, when you start a new life again.... Make sure you make signs for our nomads and our red eyed Vampires, to avoid being around Bella, and all those that might _

_accidentally.. or deliberately come into the werewolves/the shape shifters. areas..no need to cause such a loss over something we can just avoid. "_

They got up and Aro walked Carlisle to the front door of his home.

They shook hands. Aro had checked on Carlisle's memories earlier, and saw that Carlisle hadn't hidden anything. They would still be good friends even tho it might take another 1,000 years before they saw

each other again.

Aro was glad to get a look of Victoria and Laurent from Carlisle's memories, a memory is so much better then a description. Aro met an artist, that could take a memory from a Vampire's memories, and make a

perfect picture of the people the Vampire's mind shared=Carlisle to Aro to the artist. The artist was getting more well known. Aro would later let the pictures be copied of Victoria and Laurent ....He stopped

thinking about that, he had an idea and said," _Yeh, Carlisle...Bella could be the bait to catch this Victoria...Victoria will be drawn to her, like the rest have been, and I know even if Victoria does try to hurt Bella, _

_Bella will protect herself. You guys don't have to go hunting Victoria, let her come to you, or meet her with Bella..Just do me a favor and record what happens. It will be good in our files....maybe I shouldn't warn _

_other Vampires yet...let you catch her first...I guess Bella should be the secret weapon even for the uncontrolled crazy Vampire. Can I ask you for your help..if there is one on the loose and my guard can't _

_catch them?_

Carlisle shook his head." _Write a letter to Bella and ask her. Give her time to be with Edward tho.... Yes, Victoria is very much a red eyed crazy one. You're right, Bella will help us catch and deal with Victoria_.." He

nodded to Aro,"_ Thanks old friend, until we meet again."_ They shook hands once more.

After Carlisle left, Aro was brought back to the present by Heidi, telling him his friend T G Smith, who bit Bella, had gotten use to deer blood, decided to have some human blood, and he is paralyzed again.

Aro rolled his eyes and knew the doctors, would be busy for quite awhile. He was so happy Bella never came to his home...what wreckage she would have caused. The balance would have been ruined.

---------------------------

La Push,

The Ancient One told Leah, _It's time to party! We need to celebrate before the Cullen's come home. I don't think they would be pleased with us. Bella is going to be quite an Angel to us and to them_."

Leah growled.

The Ancient One said,_'In time the leeches won't bother you so much...you're life will be better soon, I see happiness for you too little_ _one."_

Leah just looked puzzled at her..and patted the old one on the back thinking to herself," _yeh right sure_."

caww

**A.N: Well I don't mind ending the story like this...but if some of you liked it, and have questions-I'll answer them..please review tho...good/bad?**

**Thank You for all who did favorites/ reviews/pm's. I do appreciate you reading this and letting me know. **

**Wishing you all health, healing and happiness.**


End file.
